Welcome To Earth
by MELONYPRIMEINK
Summary: The first book in the "Melony" series rewrite (You don't have to have read the original series because this is a totally different version meant to stand alone.) They came to Earth to save their home... But they were separated when they were driven into hiding... Fate hate other plans...
1. Cybertron To Earth

Long ago before I was born the war broke out. It was between the Autobots go fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. My father, Optimus Prime, is the leader of the Autobots and his brother, Megatron, is the leader of the Decepticons.

I know it was like the biggest family feud ever.

Anyway long before anyone can remember there was this thing we call, the Cube, cause well it's a cube. It's official name is the Allspark so "the Cube" is more of a nickname I guess actually. We don't really know where it comes from, but it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. And that's how our race was born was from that cube of energy. That's also why the war started, some wanted it for good, others for evil.

The war ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the stars. Autobots and Decepticons alike scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. But no matter where we searched we came up short handed. That was when my brother Bumblebee volunteered to help with the search. My twin sister Delaire and I quickly volunteered to go with him. I don't know if it was because we wanted to prove ourselves or simply because we wanted to leave the planet that had never really been our home as Techno-Organics. Either way we had been sent out farther than the other groups so far. It had been a long trip but it had been worth it as we stumbled upon an unknown planet that we soon learned was called, Earth. But we also soon learned that the native species, humans, had already discovered the Cube and Megatron himself.

Bumblebee, Delaire, and I had soon been driven into hiding and had been separated from one another. I don't know where they ended up but I found myself in a small town known as Tranquility. I wandered around for days in my human form trying to blend in only to actually not fit in as I had very quickly landed myself in an orphanage and not too long later was adopted by a family that I had met through their son at the school I had been enrolled in. Thus my new identity, and therefor the new me, was born.

I was no longer Blair Prime, I was now Melony Blair Witwicky. I'm 8 years old have blond hair with a cyan blue streak in my left side bangs that matches my cyan blue eyes. My parents names are Ron and Judy and I have an older brother named Sam. I'm human. I have no special gifts. I have no other side that I keep hidden. I was abandoned on a doorstep when I was only months old and was bounced from foster family to foster family until I wound up at the orphanage where I was then adopted by the Witwicky's who have been my family since. I'm an A+ student, I help mom around the house with everything, dad and I watch stupid shows and make fun of the news together, Sam and I are each other's best friends, I skateboard and sing as a pass time and hobby, and I thoroughly dislike Sam's only other friend, Miles.

I'm nothing more than that.

I am no one else nor have I ever been.

I have convinced myself this so much that I have actually forgotten almost everything about my old life.

All that remains are images of my parents and my siblings.

And even they are fading...


	2. Through The Years

_Age: 8_

I laid on my assigned bunk in the room full of girls. We all had a bunk and storage space assigned to us when we arrived and I had gotten the top bunk on an empty bunk in front of a window. I stared out said window upside down as the sun started to set. I sighed as I glanced around at the other girls in the room. There was about 7 of us girls and there were about 10 boys across the hall in another room. It wasn't crowded or empty but being new the others mostly avoided me which I was fine with. Being alone gave me time to try and picture my family but it was getting more an more difficult each day as my memories of my old life slowly locked themselves away. I still remember my sister as she thankfully was my twin only with a red streak instead of a blue streak. But my parents and brother are starting to seem like a far off memory of a dream.

I hate this.

I hate hiding.

I hate this place.

I had having to forget.

I hate feeling lost.

I hate being alone.

I hate that I can't remember my own family.

I hate that I left where ever I came from.

But most of all I hate that this is my new life.

I wish I knew what I was doing. I'm so lost it's not even funny. I wish I didn't have to stay in this place. "Melony?" One of the orphanage mothers called out startling me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked politely. "There's a nice family here that might be interested in adopting you. Come meet them please." She replied. I scrambled off my bed and quickly followed her to the room where families meet kids they might be interested in. "Here we are. Melony this is Ron and Judy Witwicky and their son Sam. Ron and Judy this is Melony." The mother said. I walked over to the couple's son who was probably only a few months older than me and sat beside him. "Whatcha doin?" I asked. "Trying to get my tower to stay standing. Wanna help?" Sam replied. "Sure." I smiled before rearranging the blocks so they'd stay up like he wanted. "Whoa! How'd you do that?" He asked. "It was easy." I shrugged as I helped him make other towers and buildings out of the blocks while his parents talked above us with the mother. "Hey wait I know you." Sam suddenly said. "You're in my class at school. I recognize your blue hair." He added pointing to my blue streak. "Mommy! Daddy! I know her. She's in my class!" He then told his parents. "Oh yeah your friends with that kid… Miles. Yeah I know you too." I smiled as he turned back to me. "Well then I think it's settled. We'll adopt Melony." Ron said. I stared wide eyed at him wondering if I had heard him wrong. "Alright then. Melony go gather your things while they sign the papers." The mother told me. I nodded as I stood before leaving the room and running back to the girls room. I gathered my few belongings and made sure my bed was how it had been given to me before running back to where my new family was waiting.

 _Age: 10_

"Sam stop it! Your making my room a mess!" I exclaimed as Sam and Miles ran around my room trying to get me to play with them. "Come on Mel, come play with us." Sam replied as he stuck his head between me and the book that sat in my lap. "I'm reading." I replied. That was when Miles stole my book and ran out of my room. "Miles give it back!" I yelled as I ran after him down the stairs. "Miles stop it! Give it back!" I yelled again as I followed him outside and across the lawn. He climbed up a tree and stuck his tongue out when he was satisfied with how high up he was. "Give me my book back!" I yelled up at him. "Come play with us!" He called back down. I reached up and grabbed the first branch I could reach before pulling myself up and starting to climb up into the tree. "You can't reach me." Miles said scoffed as I climbed. I quickly proved him wrong as I snatched my book back before quickly descending from the tree. I stuck my tongue out at him when I reached the ground and ran back into the house and up to my room to put my book away. I ran back downstairs to find Sam upset that I wasn't gonna play with him and Miles. I smiled as I snuck up behind him and then yelled out, "Boo!" Making him scream in fright and jump into the air. "I got you." I laughed as he glared at me. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna get you Melony!" He said as he started to chase me. I laughed as I ran outside and got Miles to run away from Sam with me and soon we were just playing tag only stopping when mom called us in for dinner.

 _Age 12:_

Sam and I sat in my room suppose to be doing homework but no one every actually want to do homework so of course we weren't. I sat in my window seat strumming the guitar I had gotten last Christmas while Sam was laying in my bed on his back throwing popcorn in the air and catching them in his mouth. Well he was trying to anyway. Most of it ended up on my floor as it missed his mouth or he dropped it. "You learn anything new Mel?" He asked between pieces. "No. …but I did write something." I replied. "Seriously?! Lemme hear it." He replied as he sat up. I began to strum the chords and took a deep breath before starting to sing.

" **Waking up I see that everything is OK**

 **The first time in my life and now it's so great**

 **Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

 **I think about the little things that make life great**

 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**

 **This is the best feeling**

 **This innocence is brilliant**

 **I hope that it will stay**

 **This moment is perfect**

 **Please don't go away**

 **I need you now**

 **And I'll hold on to it**

 **Don't you let it pass you by**

 **I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

 **The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

 **Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**

 **It's so strong and now I let myself be** **sincere**

 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**

 **This is the best feeling**

 **This innocence is brilliant**

 **I hope that it will stay**

 **This moment is perfect**

 **Please don't go away**

 **I need you now**

 **And I'll hold on to it**

 **Don't you let it pass you by**

 **It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

 **It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

 **This innocence is brilliant**

 **Makes you wanna cry**

 **This innocence is brilliance**

 **Please don't go away**

 **Cause I need you now**

 **And I'll hold on to it**

 **Don't you let it pass you by**

 **This innocence is brilliant**

 **I hope that it will stay**

 **This moment is perfect**

 **Please don't go away**

 **I need you now**

 **And I'll hold on to it**

 **Don't you let it pass you by"**

Sam stared at me with his mouth hanging wide open. "Is that look a good thing?" I asked. He grinned and nodded before jumping off the bed and dragging me with him out of the room and downstairs. "Mom! Dad! You gotta hear the song that Melony wrote!" He called out as he dragged me into the living room. Mom came in from the kitchen and dad sat up in his chair a bit more as Sam sat me on the couch and sat beside me. I started to play again before I began to sing once more. Afterwards mom had started to tear up as she hugged me and dad grinned at me. "That was beautiful Melony." Mom said as she pulled away. "Did you guys finish your homework yet?" Dad asked. Sam and I glanced at each other before making a break for the stairs and shutting ourselves in my room once again.

 _Age 14:_

The halls were busy with kids in a hurry to leave school considering that it was the end of the day on a Friday before a long weekend. I took my time at my locker making sure that I had what I needed for this weekends homework and putting back what I didn't need. I sighed as I closed my locker and leaned against it to wait for Sam who was yet to show up. "Whoa!" "Watch it!" "Trent careful!" Came yells from just down the hall. I head snapped in that direction at the sound of the next voice. "Leave me alone Trent." Sam said. I ran over and shoved my way through the crowd growling out threats to people who didn't move right away as I tried to reach my brother. "Trent back off!" I snarled as I finally managed to step in front of Sam. At the inner edge of the circle I noticed mostly Trent's friends but Miles was there obviously too scared to help as he was already being held back by one of Trent's friends and so was Mikaela Banes a girl that I had become kinda friends with over the years. "And who's gonna make me? You Freak?" Trent asked. Freak was what Trent and his friends had dubbed me a few years back while Sam was still simply Witwicky only usually pronounced wrong. "Yeah me. Didn't your momma ever teach ya not to mess with someone's family?" I asked as I glared at him. "But your adopted." He replied. His friends "ooh'd" and "oh'd" causing both Trent and I to give then quizzing looks. "He's still my brother no matter what. Now get lost." I said after a minute of quizzing looks. "Ok how you gonna make me?" Trent asked. I glared at him and gave a quiet growl. "Just walk away before there's a fight." I said as calmly as possible. "Like you could fight me." He scoffed as he stepped towards me. With that I punched him right in the nose making him stumble back holding his nose. I grabbed Sam and dragged him to his locker quickly before dragging him outside to where dad was waiting for us.

 _Age 16:_

I woke up on the morning of my 16th birthday glad that it fell on a Saturday this year. I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed so I was sitting cross legged. I smiled at the sight of a package wrapped in blue and silver sitting at the end of my bed and brought it into my lap so I could open it. I opened the small envelope that was tucked under the ribbons that were wrapped around the wrapping first.

 _To My Destined Other Half_

Was all it said. I was really confused by it but I shrugged off the feeling as I began to carefully unwrap the package. I gasped at the sight of what was inside the package. Inside sat three of the most beautiful paintings I'd ever seen. They all seemed to be of different parts of the same place only it seemed almost alien in terms of how the place looked. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the paintings though. The time and effort put into them was obvious as they were extremely well done and seemed to jump off the canvas and to life. And it all seemed extremely familiar, from the places to the work itself. I wonder why?

"Morning Mel. Happy 16th birthday." Sam said as he gave into my room. "Wow how long have you been up? You usually don't wake up till someone drags you outta bed on the weekends. Whoa! Where'd you get those!? These are so cool Mel." He said as he sat on the bed beside me. I handed him the note and I could tell that he reread it a few times. "That's… kinda weird." He finally said after about the 7th read. "I'm gonna hang them up." I said as I got out of bed and took down three framed quotes off the wall and replaced them each with a painting. "There." I smiled once I was satisfied with where they hung. "Let's eat." Sam grinned as he jumped off the bed and dragged me down to the kitchen with him.

Breakfast went by rather quickly. Mom and dad had no idea where the paintings had come from but after seeing them totally forgot about it and went to go cook for my sweet 16. My parents had invited a few of their close friends so they wouldn't be bored or alone. I had invited Miles, as he was mine and Sam's only friend even if he had become a perv with age, and Mikaela, considering that I would now officially classify her as a friend if I was asked who my friends were plus Sam's got a crush on her. That was it seeing as A) I had no other friends besides them and Sam and B) I had no idea who else to even try and invite.

God I sound pathetic.

Guess it's a good thing that I don't really care.

Dinner was a barbecue and desert was to be ice cream cake. My music was played as a in the background kinda thing, there was balloons and streamers everywhere, and Sam and I had set up a slip and slid that we had found as well as filled about a hundred water balloons and had buckets of water in various places with squirt guns. It was small and simple yeah but this is the first actually birthday PARTY that I've ever had and I'm only having one because mom insisted on it. Miles showed up early surprisingly and Mikaela showed up only minutes after him. We sat and talked for awhile before getting dinner followed by desert before once again just sitting and talking. Mikaela and I eventually got bored with talk and decided to go put on our bathing suits only to come back outside and be attacked by Sam and Miles.

It seemed like hours that we played in the water and messed around with each other. Afterwards we all just laid in the slip and slid talking and laughing once again. "This was great." Mikaela commented as she pushed some of the water on the plastic at me. "Yeah I had fun." I smiled as I pushed the water back at her. "It was awesome!" Miles grinned. Sam suddenly gave a random snore making the rest of us laugh realizing that he had fallen asleep. I stopped laughing as the feeling of sadness pulsed through me. I was confused. I wasn't sad, I was having the best time ever right now.

Who's sadness could it be if I'm not sad?

An image of me only with a red streak flashed through my mind. That's odd I have a blue streak not a red one…


	3. New Cars

**"Fall back**

 **Take a look at me**

 **And you'll see I'm for real**

 **I feel what only I can feel**

 **And if that don't appeal to you**

 **Let me know**

 **And I'll go**

 **'Cuz I flow**

 **Better when my colors show**

 **And that's the way it has to be**

 **Honestly**

 **'Cuz creativity could never bloom**

 **In my room**

 **I'd throw it all away before I lie**

 **So don't call me with a compromise**

 **Hang up the phone**

 **I've got a backbone stronger than yours**

 **La la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la**

 **If you're trying to turn me into someone else**

 **Its easy to see I'm not down with that**

 **I'm not nobody's fool**

 **If you're trying to turn me into something else**

 **I've seen enough and I'm over that**

 **I'm not nobody's fool**

 **If you wanna bring me down**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **You don't know**

 **You think you know me like yourself**

 **But I fear**

 **That you're only telling me what I wanna hear**

 **But do you give a damn**

 **Understand**

 **That I can't not be what I am**

 **I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon**

 **Its not a simple hearing but not so soon**

 **I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen**

 **And a little more green**

 **But its amazing what a couple of years can mean**

 **La la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la**

 **If you're trying to turn me into someone else**

 **Its easy to see I'm not down with that**

 **I'm not nobody's fool**

 **If you're trying to turn me into something else**

 **I've seen enough and I'm over that**

 **I'm not nobody's fool**

 **If you wanna bring me down**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **Try and look me in the eye**

 **But you'll never see inside**

 **Until you realize, realize**

 **Things are trying to settle down**

 **Just try to figure out**

 **Exactly what I'm about**

 **If its with or without you**

 **I don't need you doubting me**

 **If you're trying to turn me into someone else**

 **Its easy to see I'm not down with that**

 **I'm not nobody's fool**

 **If you're trying to turn me into something else**

 **I've seen enough and I'm over that**

 **I'm not nobody's fool**

 **If you wanna bring me down**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **Go ahead and try**

 **La la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la**

 **Would you be laughing out loud**

 **If I played to my own crowd**

 **Try"**

I sang as I got ready for school. It was a Friday sure but that doesn't mean that I wanna go anymore than I normally want to go, which is never by the way.

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning." I greeted as I sat down and started to eat my breakfast. "New song?" Sam asked. "Yeah. What'd ya think?" I asked. "Good. Very you." He replied. "Thanks." I nodded as I finished the last few bites of my waffle. "History projects due today remember you both need another A for those new cars." Dad called out as I yanked on my converses and grabbed my skateboard as I waited for Sam. "Yeah got it dad." Sam replied as he pulled me out the door.

I skated beside Sam as he walked towards the school grumbling about the project that we had due today. Mr. Hosney, the history teacher, had at least let us do a joint project seeing as I was adopted when I was 8. I just hope that Sam doesn't try to start selling the stuff in the middle of class like he had mentioned also using the project for. Sam and I had to each save up $2,000 and get three A's a piece for dad to pay $2,000 of the cars we would get. Sam and I had both decided early on that we'd never be able to share a car without trying to kill each other so as part of our birthday presents we would each get a car.

Lucky us.

School oddly enough flew by and soon it was the last period of the day, history.

Around me the other students were talking and laughing while I sat next to Sam and Miles and played with the zipper on my leather jacket. "Okay, the Witwicky siblings, you're up." Mr. Hosney announced to try to get people to stop talking.

I sighed as I stood and walked to the front followed by Sam with our presentation stuff. "Sorry, we've got a lot of stuff." Sam apologized as he poured the stuff out for everyone to see. "Watch this." I heard Trent whisper to Mikaela who seemed confused. "Oh-kay. For our family genea-" Sam started only to stop when my hand shot in front of his face to block the incoming spit ball. A few kids laughed, some stared in shock or amazement, and a few looked mad. "Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility." Mr. Hosney told the kids sternly before sitting back down and gesturing for Sam to continue.

"Okay. Um." Sam said. "So, for our family genealogy report, Sam and I decided to do it on our great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." I jumped in as I held up an old map of the Arctic Circle.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam added as he held up the instrument he was referring to. Most of the students laughed. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." He continued as he held up more instruments and the students laughed again.

I face palmed. Here we go.

"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Hosney finally interrupted. "I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too." Sam apologized.

I face palmed again and shook my head as the students started laughing again.

"And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day." Sam added. "Sam!" I hissed before pushing him behind me.

"Unfortunately, our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." I quickly finished just in time for the bell to ring.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr. Hosney told everyone as they started to leave the room. "It's Friday Mr. Hosney." I told him as I walked up to his desk for our grade, which I was fearing.

"Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty?" Sam was asking as he tried to sell our grandfather's glasses.

"I'm so sorry about him. I tried to stop him before we even got to school. I really did." I apologized as Sam continued on. "It's ok Melony. Sam?" Mr. Hosney said before calling Sam over. "Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" Sam asked as he walked up.

I face palmed for the third time in the last half hour.

"Uh... I'd say a solid B-minus on your part." Mr. Hosney replied. "A B-minus?" Sam asked. "You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." "No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor?" "What?" "Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car." "Nh. Yeah." "Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three As." Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-minus. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" Sam asked.

"Fine, A minus. Melony what you managed to do was very good and you mostly saved Sam's grade, A plus." Mr. Hosney said after awhile. "Thank-you sir." I smiled as I quickly picked up the presentation stuff and my things before dragging Sam from the classroom.

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam said as he ran to the car ahead of me. "So?" Dad asked as Sam got in the front and I jumped over the side of the car into the back. "A-minus. It's an A, though." Sam said rushing to say the last part. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Dad said as he took the paper. "So I'm good?" Sam asked. "You're good. Melony?" He asked me. "A-plus." I replied as I laid down and started humming one of my songs.

Dad chuckled as he pulled away for the school and started driving.

"I got a little surprise for you two." Dad said as he suddenly pulled into a Porsche dealership. "What kind of s-" Sam said only to stop at the sight of the cars. "Yeah, a little surprise." Dad said again obviously teasing. "No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam yelled, obviously falling for the joke.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed. "You think that's funny?" Sam asked as he turned to face me. "Yeah, I think it's funny." I laughed. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked dad. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Dad asked as he then pulled into a used car dealership. "I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam huffed. "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Dad laughed. "It's not a funny joke." Sam replied.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Sam said as we got out an walked up to the place. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Dad replied. "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked. "Yeah." "Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." "Ah, okay." "You want me to live that life? Hmm?" "No sacrifice-" "Yeah, no victory." "No victory." "You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad." "Right."

"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" A man laughed as he walked up to us. "Well, my kids here... looking to buy their first car." Dad explained. "You come to see me?" Bobby asked. "We had to." Sam replied. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." Bobby said a he stuck out his hand to us. "Sam." "Melony." Sam and I replied as Sam shook his hand.

"Sam, Melony, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver." Bobby said as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder's and lead him over to the first group or cars.

"I'm gonna go poke around by myself." I whispered to dad before walking away.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket as I walked through the rows of cars trying to find one that was anywhere near good looking.

"God this place is a like a graveyard for ugly and rusty cars." I muttered as I leaned against a random car.

I put my hands behind me on the hood and was surprised to find the paint was smooth and not rust covered. I stood and turned to find an obviously well taken care of yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500 S.

"Wow you must of cost a pretty penny back in your day. Too bad your paints faded and they've made a lot of newer models of ya or else you wouldn't even be in this place. But that means that I just might be able to bargain to get ya down to just the right price for dad then I'll fix ya up good as new." I smiled as I ran off to find dad and Sam.

"Whoa what happened here?" I asked a I ran up to find most of the other cars' windows had been shattered. "Check out my new car Mel!" Sam grinned as he stood by the only car with windows in this area still, a yellow Camaro with black racing strips. "Sweet. Come see what I found." I smiled as I dragged Sam back towards the Lamborghini.

"I believe I win." I said as Sam walked around the car practically drooling. "Wow Mel. How much?" Dad asked Bobby. "U-uh… five thousand…?" Bobby said almost scared.

Dad was about to say no before I jumped in with, "Come on the rest of your cars' windows are shattered, the paints faded, and it needs work. Five thousand is too high a price even for a Lamborghini." "Fine. Four thousand low as I'm going." Bobby said finally. "We'll take it." Dad nodded.

I smiled as I patted the hood gently before climbing in and starting the Lamborghini. "Told ya so." I grinned as I followed dad and Sam home.


	4. Naming The Cars

We got home and I decided to at least wash the Lamborghini before I took it anywhere.

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need. Zero bids. Great. Broke." I heard Sam say from his room as I came up the stairs to change.

"Haha sucker." I chuckled as I tossed my bag and leather jacket on my bed. I had been the rational one and saved up more than our $2,000 mark so of course Sam was now complaining about being broke.

I quickly changed into a black bikini and paint covered shorts before throwing my hair up as I ran back downstairs and into the garage.

I yanked out the hose and found dad's surplus of cleaning supplies before heading towards the cars. "Might as well wash both of ya." I said as I started wetting down both of them. I studied both cars as I filled up the bucket trying to decide which areas needed the most attention. The Lamborghini was in pretty good shape but the Camaro's faded paint made it hard to tell.

I pulled out my phone and shuffled a random playlist before setting aside and getting to work.

"Hey Mel." Sam said from behind me making me jump. "Sam I told you to never sneak up on me." I scolded as I threw my wet sponge at him. "Sorry. I was just gonna say thanks for washing my car too." Sam replied. "Ya know it would be a whole lot easier if we just named them." "Well what to you suggest?" "The Camaro is Bumblebee or Bee for short but I've got nothing for the Lamborghini." I said pointing to the air freshener that said "Bee-Ouch!" hanging from the Camaro's rearview mirror as I leaned back against the driver door of the Lamborghini. "What about Yellow Fellow? Mr. Sunshine? Buttercup? Sunny?" Sam asked. "Sunny." I nodded.

I could've sworn I felt the car move slightly but I shook it off as I stood and picked up the sponge before finishing up on Sunny. Sam turned on the hose on rinsed off both cars before we each dried off our cars and cleaned up the mess.

"Hey Mel there's this lake party that Miles and I heard about tonight." Sam said as we walked up the stairs. "I know. Keala invited me." I replied. "You wanna go?" He asked. "As long as I can drive Sunny as a get away car." I shrugged. "I'm guessing that I pick up Miles?" "Yep." I nodded before shutting my door to change.

I wasn't really dirty so I changed into dark wash jeans, a black tank top and my leather jacket. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills? Uh... No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car. It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." I heard Sam say as I exited my room.

"You done talking to yourself?" I asked as he joined me in the hall. "Ye- no- I wasn't- ugh whatever let's go." He replied before heading downstairs. "If you say so." I laughed as I followed him outside.

"Ron, this one is uneven." I heard mom say. "Yeah. Probably." Dad replied. "This one is wobbly." Mom added. "Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Dad said in the same tone. "Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked.

Dad laughed sarcastically only to stop when Sam walked out on to the grass.

"Ah, Sam..." He said. "What?" Sam asked. "...I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad replied. "What foot- there's no footprints." "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" "It's family grass, Dad." "Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"This, this, I can't do it anymore." Sam said as he walked up to mom. "What?" Mom asked. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." Sam replied as he pointed to Mojo. "That's his bling... I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Mom said as Sam walked towards Bee.

"Yeah, all right." Sam replied as he grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him as I laughed. "Eleven o'clock!" Dad yelled. "Please, for the love of God, drive safely." Mom added as we climbed into our cars. "Seat belt on!" Dad yelled as I pulled out ahead of Sam.


	5. Lake Party

I arrived at the lake well before Sam who had gone to pick up Miles.

I sighed as I pulled out my phone and opened up the news channel I sometimes watch with dad. There was a video of an interview or something about a recent SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar being attacked that instantly caught my attention.

"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors. Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women." Defense Secretary Keller said before the video ended.

"That's not good." I muttered just as Sam pulled up behind me.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?" Sam was saying as he and Miles got out.

"I told you that earlier." I told him as they walked towards me and I got out. "Yeah but she could've decided not to come." He replied. "I came. She asked me to come so she wasn't alone." I said as I leaned back against Sunny.

"Hey, guys, check it out. Hey. Those cars. They're nice." Trent said as he walked up to us. "Thanks. Can I help you?" I asked. "Yeah you could actually." Trent replied. "I was being sarcastic." I glared as I pushed him away from us. "Aw come on Melony." He pressed on.

I could've sworn I felt Sunny's engine reeve but I knew that I had even removed the keys from the ignition as I could feel them in my pocket. "Trent leave her alone." Mikaela said as she walked up. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked Sam. "We're here to climb this tree." Sam replied gesturing to Miles who was indeed trying to climb a tree. "I see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent said as he and Sam walked over towards Miles.

"Thanks Keala. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to kick his ass again." I laughed. "Anytime Mel." She replied before starting to look over Sunny. "This your new car?" She asked. "Sam came up with Sunny. And I came up with Bee for his Camaro." I nodded. "Lamborghini. In really good condition. I can see how Sunny fits, it's a beautiful color. Paint's in better condition than Bee's is." She commented. "I have this odd feeling that Bee's been through a lot to get here." I replied as I gazed over at the Camaro.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" I heard Trent ask Sam. "Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam replied.

"Shit. I really shouldn't have taught him how to give good comebacks." I said as I pushed off of Sunny and walked over towards Sam with Mikaela right behind me.

"That's funny." Trent replied as he stepped towards Sam. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled out as I got between him and Sam. "And who's gonna make me? You?" Trent asked. "If you don't back off then damn right I will." I replied. "Ha! That's cute." Trent said. "I'm not cute. Now back off you dirt bag!" I shot back as I shoved him back. "You better hold that tongue of yours bitch." Trent said as he came towards us again.

"Sam get Miles out of that tree and get you guys and Keala out of here." I whispered to Sam. He nodded and started trying to get Miles out of the tree.

"Back off Trent." I glared as I stepped forward. "Your friends are leaving so you've got no back up. What makes you think you could take me?" He asked. "I'm smarter than you, faster than you, better at fighting than you." I replied. "Yeah right." He scoffed as he took a swing at me.

I caught his fist and he stared at me in shock.

"Really?" I asked as I glanced at the fist. I turned and grabbed his arm with my other hand and shifted my weight as I flipped him over me and let go of him.

I looked up and Miles was already walking home and Sam was driving away towards Mikaela's house.

Trent slowly stood looking pretty pissed off that I had showed him up in front of his friends who were oh'ing and talking to each other behind me.

"You're gonna regret that." Trent said as he rushed me. I side stepped and took out his legs sending him sprawling into the lake that he and his friends had conveniently parked right next to.

I fixed my leather jacket and headed back towards Sunny. "Remember that next time will ya?" I said before climbing into the driver seat and starting the ignition.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I entered the house. "Kitchen honey." Mom called back. I walked into the kitchen to find mom and dad cooking dinner.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Sam?" Dad asked. "He took Keala home for me after Trent tried messing with us." I replied as I took off my jacket and washed my hands. "What happened?" Mom asked as she stopped stirring the pasta. "He tried messing with Sam so I stepped in and told him to back off. He wouldn't and tried to hit me but I caught his fist, thank-you for all those self defense classes by the way. After that he attacked me and I simply defended myself." I explained as I started cutting up vegetables for the salad.

They stared at me shocked and concerned, they do this far too often now a days.

"I'm fine. I tossed him in the lake then left. I'm not hurt or anything." I told them as I paused my cutting. "Promise?" Mom asked. "I promise that I'm perfectly unharmed mom." I smiled as I hugged her reassuringly.

"Good now finish up with the salad and set the table if Sam's not back by the time your done." She ordered. "Yes ma'am." I grinned as I started making the salad again.

Sam of course wasn't back yet so I set the table and helped carry the food out to the table.

"Where could that boy be?" Mom asked as we sat down to wait for Sam. "He might've had car trouble or something. After all we don't know exactly how rough of a shape Bee's in until I have Mikaela take a look at him." I replied. "Well he'll call if he needs help. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Dad said as he started to serve himself.

Mom glanced at me and I shrugged before reaching for the pasta dad was handing to me.

After dinner I helped clean up before heading upstairs and starting on my homework.

"Hey Melony." Sam said as he poked his head in after awhile. "Hey your back." I replied as I looked up from my French homework. "Yeah. Did you do math yet?" He asked as he flopped on to my full size bed beside me. "Yep." I said as I handed him the sheet I had earlier completed. "You're a life saver." He replied as he took it and started to copy down the answers to the difficult topic we were assigned tonight.

"You ever think of changing the colors in here Mel?" Sam asked as he copied. "Not really. I like it like this." I replied as I looked around at my mostly black and white room.

All of the wood was dark and the walls were a creamy tinted shade of white paired with black sheets and black and white comforter and pillows that matched the pillows that sat in my window seat.

"Seriously? You've had it this way since we were like 9." He said as he paused his writing. "I've got two years left that I'm in here constantly, I'll live. And it was 8 not 9 Sam." I replied.

He stuck his tongue out at me before going back to copying the math homework. I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder before also returning to my homework.


	6. Stollen Cars

I woke up to the sound of two engines starting.

I had fallen sleep in the window seat with the window still open, of course I heard the already loud engines of Bee and Sunny start.

"Oh, God. No no no no no no no no no no! Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No no no no no no." I heard Sam say indicating that it had woken him up too.

"Melony!" He said as he burst into my room. "I know. I'm going." I told him as I threw on my converses and grabbed my skateboard before heading out the window on to the roof.

I made my way to the edge of the roof and jumped off, rolling as I landed and popped back up as I started after the cars.

"Dad, call the cops!" Sam yelled as he rushed to catch up with me.

We raced down the sidewalk, me on my skateboard and Sam on his bike, as we tried to keep up with the cars.

"Where you going with our cars, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergency! My sister and I's cars have been stolen! We're in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" Sam yelled into his phone nearly running me off the sidewalk once or twice as he rode on.

We ended up at an old junkyard of some sort before a train cut us off from our cars.

"Hurry up slow poke." I told Sam as I picked up my board and ran across the tracks once the train had finally gone by.

Neither car was in sight.

"Split up." I told Sam as I headed off on my own and he hid behind a pile of scrap metal.

I had only been walking around MAYBE 10 minutes when from somewhere far off fro me Sam yelled, "No! No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!"

"Sam!?" I yelled out as I took off running in the direction the yell had come from.

I was cut off by Sunny driving in front of my path.

"What the hell!? Who do you think you are stealing my car!?" I yelled as I threw open the driver door. "Hey watch the paint!" Came from within the empty car.

I stood there with my jaw probably sitting on the ground. My car, had stole itself and was now talking. That's it I'm officially crazy now!

"Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" I heard Sam yell.

I ignored the voice and jumped in my car before peeling off in Sam's direction.

"Whoa blondie. Cops are here and we don't need you in jail." The same voice came from the radio as the brakes applied themselves. "What the hell!?" I yelled as I gripped the wheel in fear. "Geez easy on the grip. I'll explain later but first you need to get home." The voice replied.

No matter how much I wanted to go after Sam the car drove itself back home, even strapping me in with the seatbelt so I couldn't fight it.

When we got home I was released and I sprung out of the car and into the house with my skateboard in hand.

"Dad!" I called out as I rushed through out the downstairs. "Melony! Where's Sam?" He asked as he and mom came out of the kitchen. "The cops showed up once we found the cars and took Sam in thinking that he was the one who stole the car." I explained as I put my board down and ran my hand through my hair. "Calm down Mel. We'll go get him." Dad told me calmly.

I nodded and followed him back outside again.

I climbed back into Sunny with a bit of fear of what would happen but there was no voice from the radio and I was able to drive the car myself.

I shook my head and pulled out of the driveway before following dad to the police station.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam was telling the officer.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" The officer asked as he handed Sam a cup and a tissue.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam argued. "What's these? Found it in your pocket." The officer said as he caught the pill bottle that was tossed to him and looked at the label. "Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?" He asked. "Those are our dog's pain pills." I told him.

This guy was obviously not the smartest guy around as he had read the label EXTREMELY wrong.

"You know, a chihuahua. A little..." Dad added as he demonstrated Mojo's size.

The officer rubbed his temples having realized his stupidity.

"What was that?" He asked Sam who had been looking at the officer's gun. "Huh?" Sam asked. "You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." The officer replied. "Are you on drugs?" Sam whisper-asked.

I died right then and there. I have taught Sam well in the years I've been his sister. The officer didn't think so though as he glared at me and put the gun on the table. I just kept laughing until dad motioned for me to stop.

"I'd believe it." I chuckled as I brought my feet up to sit cross legged on the desk I had been sitting on.


	7. Sunstreaker Not Sunny

It had to of been 1 am or something when I jumped off the roof again. I quietly made my way to the yellow Lamborghini that sat in the driveway.

We couldn't find Bee so Sunny's all we got now but after earlier I'm fearful of keeping the car. I carefully opened the driver door and climbed into the seat before closing myself inside.

"It's 1 am. I'm not taking you anywhere fleshy." Came a groggy voice from the radio. "I'm not going anywhere. You said you'd explain so spill. And my name is Melony not blondie and especially not fleshy." I shot back. "M- melony. Your Melony?" The voice asked. "Yeah. So?" I replied.

The engine started quietly, guess it was just Bee or something that was so loud earlier, and the car backed out of the driveway.

"What happened to not taking me anywhere?" I asked as the seatbelt strapped me in. "I found out who you are, that's what. And it's Sunstreaker not Sunny." He replied, all but growling the last part.

He didn't stop until we reached the lookout above town. Then I was literally thrown out of the car on to the ground.

"Hey! Your so not leaving me-" I started only to stop when the car started to break apart and shift forms.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I got up and started to run away only to run smack into something and fall on my ass.

"Bee?" I questioned as I stared up at the Camaro that beeped its horn at me as if agreeing.

I screamed as I was suddenly picked up and was 25 feet in the air.

"Put her down- Sunny." Came voice clips from Bee before he too started to shift form into a giant robot.

He held out his hand and I was dropped the short distance into his palm.

"Easy- sis. We're not gonna hurt you- Mel." Bee said. "Sis!? What the hell is going on!?" I yelled as I looked over the side of the metal hand to find I was still really high up in the air.

"What are you talking about Prime. Bumblebee's been your brother since you were born." Sunny said. "Prime? What the fuck are you guys talking about!?" I demanded as I stood to glare at the robot that had been my car only minutes ago.

"Bee I don't think she remembers. So here's the run down Blondie, your not human and your certainly not from this dirty little planet." Sunny said.

Everything went black as my brain stopped attempting to comprehend what was happening.

"Is she dead?" I heard someone ask as I tried to open my eyes. "No she's starting to come to." Another voice replied.

I opened my eyes despite the harsh pain in my head and sat up. I was laying on the ground with Sunstreaker and Bumblebee kneeling before me.

I screamed and shot backwards as I scrambled on to my feet.

"Geez Blondie. Enough with the screaming." Sunstreaker complained.

I flipped him off.

"Right back at you." He said as he returned the gesture.

I scowled as I looked around hoping for a way to run off without either of them catching me. More than once I've scaled down the front of the lookout as a way to escape much slower HUMAN threats but there was no other way for me to have the slightest chance of getting away.

I glanced up at Bee and Sunstreaker, the later of whom was glaring at me as if he expected me to run.

That glare was gone as soon as I started sprinting for the edge. I slid and grabbed the edge while the rest of my body dangled before I found footing and started climbing down.

"She's making a break Bee!" Sunstreaker exclaimed and I heard heavy footsteps as he ran towards the edge.

I glanced up and saw him standing the few feet down I was plus his height above me.

"Get back here." He said as he reached for me.

I let go of the rocks and skidded downward out of his reach. He glared down at me and I flipped him off again as I quickly increased the distance between us before my feet met solid ground once more.

Then I was off running. I figured that even if they followed me that I'd lose them once I got far enough into town except I forgot one thing, they transform into cars.

Come 3 o'clock I finally hauled myself back in my window and collapsed in my bed. "Well shit. My cars are alive." I said to myself as I stared at the ceiling.

I looked over at my paintings and stared at them for probably the millionth time since I'd received them.

"Your not human and your certainly not from this dirty little planet." Sunstreaker's words echoed in my head.

"Could he be telling the truth?" I wondered before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chase

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"Shut up." I groaned as I hit the device to shut it off only it didn't.

I sat up on to come face to face with a guy maybe only a little older than me with messy brown hair and unnaturally blue eyes that mirrored my own.

I went to scream but his hand shot out and covered my mouth before the sound could come out.

"Seriously Blondie stop it with the screaming." Came Sunstreaker's voice from the guy as he spoke.

I simply looked at him alarmed, my voice not able to be heard clearly through the hand.

"This is my holoform. It's a solid 3-D projection of what I would look like as a squishy." He explained. "Can I have my face back?" I asked though it was muffled and didn't sound right.

He left go anyway but didn't move from his spot which was quite close.

"Go away." I told him as I got out of bed and walked to my closet. "Why?" He asked. "Cause A) it's weird talking to my car, B) you're my car and shouldn't be alive to begin with, and C) I need to change my clothes." I replied.

The holoform dissipated only seconds later.

I sighed and quickly changed out of my pj's and into a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top under a long sleeved gray shirt.

I headed downstairs and turned on the tv we had in the kitchen, flipping to the news to see if there was anything new on the base attack, before fixing myself cereal.

I sat down and started eating as I watched the broadcast.

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going." The reporter was saying. "Morning, Mo." Sam said as he came into the kitchen. "The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-" the reporter continued. "So the dog gets a good morning but I don't?" I asked between bites. "Yep. Mojo. Mojo." Sam replied smugly. "They were headed directly towards North Korea." The reporter said before I turned off the tv.

Sam snatched to milk from in front of me and opened it for his own cereal before Mojo started barking from the window.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Sam complained as he glanced out the window.

I heard a familiar engine reeve before Sam gasped and dropped the milk.

I was yanked to the floor and thrown my converses as Sam grabbed Mojo from the window and called someone.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" Sam said into the phone. "Seriously? Your calling Miles just cause your car came back?" I asked Sam as I yanked on my shoes.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." Sam told Miles before hanging up and pulling on his own shoes.

I was handed my skateboard before I was dragged out the door.

"Aah. Aah- Stop!" Sam said as we raced down the sidewalk with Bee behind us (also on the sidewalk) and Sunstreaker driving beside us.

"Jesus." I said as Sam lead me out into traffic as he said, "No, no, no, no no no no no no no." while constantly looking behind us.

We came up to the Burger King that we had in town and I noticed both the uneven sidewalk ahead and Mikaela sitting with her friends in the outdoor seating.

"Oh, oh- whoaah!"

Sam hadn't seen either and therefor hadn't stopped like I had only to end up hitting the uneven concrete and flip himself over the handle bars of mom's bike.

"Oh my God!" One of Mikaela's friends said as I walked up to help Sam up. "Sam?" Mikaela asked as she stood and stepped over the bushes to help me pick up Sam.

Her friends behind us laughed until I glared at them and they shut up after a bit. "Oh, hi." Sam grunted as we got him to stand upright.

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." Mikaela told him, obviously unsure how to keep her friends from laughing again.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." Sam replied. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go." Sam said as he picked up mom's bike and started off again.

"Bye Kaela." I waved as I raced after Sam.


	9. The Monster And The Sister

How I had gotten separated from Sam was beyond me but as soon as we reached the junkyard I had lost him in the, well junk.

"Sam?!" I called out as I walked around, unable to skateboard on the rocks.

"Oh. Oh-" I heard Sam say from somewhere followed by lots of gasping and yelling.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" I asked though I knew he wouldn't here me.

I sighed as I cut across a section of junk only to run into Bee.

"Hey you seen Sam? I lost him when we got here." I asked the Camaro. "Ain't no mountain high enough- we've got company-" Came the broken clips from the radio.

He was right, the junk was too high in places to be able to find Sam but the "we've got company" scared me a bit.

"Who's here?" I asked. "Barricade. Get in." Bee told me as he opened his driver door.

I climbed in and the door shut before he drove off, hopefully to find Sam and get us out of here.

Bee sped around a corner and I spotted Sam and Mikaela on the ground and a robot, who I suspected was Barricade, running towards them. "There!" I pointed out to Bee.

Bee hit the breaks and swung around into Barricade's legs knocking him over. He stopped beside Sam and Mikaela and opened the passenger door to them.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked. "Family. Now get in, we gotta get outta here." I said without thinking.

Bee beeped in agreement and Sam and Mikaela jumped in despite what I had said. "Go, go, go, go, go." Sam said as the door closed and Bee sped off.

Behind us Barricade roared and transformed before giving chase. Bee must of found some humor in all this because he started to play Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam yelled as he glanced behind us. "Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela said as as gripped the passenger door. "No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam said as Bee swerved around as he tried to keep ahead of Barricade. "Oh, my God!" Mikaela said.

I looked over to her and she was white as a ghost and had a death grip on the door.

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver." I reassured her.

She screamed and I looked forward again. We were being forced straight for a giant window.

"Fuck my life." I groaned. "Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!" Sam screamed from beside me as we crashed through the window.

He sounded like a total girl.

Bee drove through a wooden shelving unit and spun around. "Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela said obviously still freaking out.

I whipped around and stuck my head out the window to find that Barricade couldn't get the traction to follow us so we managed to get some distance.

"Get back in here- Mel." Bee said as the seatbelt pulled me back in.

"Hey where's Sunstreaker?" I asked the Camaro. "Ran off- upset- you don't remember-" Bee replied.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. This is just hard for me. Hard to wrap my head around too." "Care to explain Melony?" Sam asked as Bee drove on.

"I'm not even entirely sure Sam. Bee and Sunny aren't actually cars, they're not even from Earth." I sighed. "Neither are you." Bee commented. "I'm getting there thank-you!" I shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mikaela asked. "I'm- I'm apparently not human." I said uneasily as I looked away. "Part human. You're a- Techno-organic." Bee added. "Obviously." I muttered.

Sam and Mikaela stared at me in horror and shock.

"Yeah yeah I know. Well actually I don't know. I can't remember anything before that orphanage, which is about 8 years of my like missing." I sighed as I sunk down into the seat.

"This is all difficult for me so just don't freak out on me till I figure this all out. Alright?" I asked.

They nodded and we all remained silent from then on out.

Night came and Bee had done well at avoiding Barricade.

That was until Barricade drove across an opening like half a football field in front of us and Bee freaked out. Meaning he backed up, shut off, locked us in, and gave us the silent treatment.

"We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam asked as we tried the doors and tried to start Bee to no avail.

Bee slowly started to try and start up as Barricade was distracted.

"Okay. Time to start..." Sam encouraged before Bee started up and raced behind Barricade who backed up and followed us.

Bee basically spit us out as Sam, Mikaela, and I ended up sprawled across the ground before he transformed and stood in front of us. Barricade raced towards us and transformed on the fly tackling Bee.

As Sam and Mikaela watched Bee and Barricade in horror I was more concerned with whatever I had seen be thrown from Barricade as he transformed.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"Die!" Barricade roared above us. "Yeah sure when I'm like 98." I commented as I tried to see the thing. "Melony we gotta move!" Mikaela yelled as she started to drag me along with her.

Then I saw it- rather her- as she came towards us.

It was the girl with the red streak I had seen in my head on my 16th birthday.

Had Mikaela not been there I would've been stepped on repeatedly and tackled by the little robot thing Barricade had sent after us. I was far too distracted by the girl with the red streak.

She must've noticed me because suddenly a death glare came on to her face and she charged at me.

I shoved Mikaela out of the way and took the impact of her body slamming me and then my body hitting the ground.

"Traitorous sister." She hissed as me as she tried to hit me.

I flipped her over and pinned her down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "You know! You left me for dead you glitch!" She seethed.

"Sam! Mikaela! Run!" I yelled out to the two as I noticed the little robot go after them. Of course Sam got tackled by the little robot before he could run off though.

"Now you. Who the hell are you!? Why did I see you in my head on my 16th birthday!?" I asked the girl. "I'm your twin sister you glitch! You have a bond with me!" She yelled back as she struggled against me. "It was your sadness then." I mused.

She threw me off over her and got to her feet.

"Yeah. Imagine how I felt where I was and the bond suddenly opening up again and seeing you have all that!" She yelled. "It's not like I meant for you to see it or be where you were!" I replied as I stood. "You were the one that suggested that we split up!" "Not that you join the Decepticons!" "I had no choice! It was that or die because neither of you came back!" "Something obviously happened to us then!" "Yeah you went and got a replacement family and forced yourself to forget everything we've ever known!" "I got caught and was throw into an orphanage with no escape! Bee in a junk yard! Sunstreaker showing up is the only reason Bee got out!"

"You're all traitors!" She screamed as she attacked me.

"We did what we had to do to survive!" I screamed as I tried to fend her off without hurting her.

I may not remember her but I know that I did know her and that's enough for me to not want to hurt her.

A red colored energy came at me and I held my hands up to protect myself as best as possible.

It never hit me though.

I looked up to find a blue colored dome around me and the girl throwing energy balls at me. They hit the dome but never went through. I lowered my hands and the dome went down with them.

"You seem to remember more then you let on to Blair." The girl glared as she paused her assault. "It's Melony!" I replied as I took a long shot and copied her motions.

Sure enough a blue energy ball shot at the girl at she blocked it with a force field.

"New name huh? Funny cause I go by Persephanie now." She laughed.

Then she attacked me again and I yelled out in surprise as I threw up a force field. It did no good as I fell to the ground on my back and the force field disappeared.

Persephanie pinned me down and started trying to hit me and strangle me. Her hands managed to get her hands around my neck just as I heard a familiar engine coming closer.

"Sunstreaker." I called out but it can out weak. "He can't hear you glitch." Persephanie told me.

I pushed at her hands to try and loosen them as I struggled to get free.

"SUNSTREAKER!" I screamed when I got the chance.

The Lamborghini roared up and rapidly transformed before picking up Persephanie allowing me to breath again.

"You saved me." I said after gasping for air. "Optimus would offline me if I let one of his daughters die." Was all he said as he gentle knocked Persephanie out and set her on the ground out of the way.

"Thank-you. …for coming back and saving my life." I told him. "Let's go find Bee." He replied as he started to walk away.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" I heard Bee ask. "He wants us to get in the car." Sam said. "And go where?" Mikaela asked as Bee started to play Before It's Too Late by the Goo Goo Dolls. "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car? Come on he probably knows where Melony is." Sam replied.

"I'm right here." I said as I walked towards them. "Melony!" They said at the same time as they ran towards me and hugged me.

"Let's get out of here." I told them as we walked towards Bee.

"Hey Blondie where do you think you're goin?" Sunstreaker asked. "To ride with Bee." I replied. "Nice try. Get in." He said as he transformed and opened the passenger door for me.

I smiled and climbed in before the door closed, the seatbelt wrapped around me, and he followed Bee out on to the road.


	10. Upgrades

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela said from the other side of the comm link that was up between Bee and Sunstreaker.

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asked. "I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." Mikaela replied.

I decided to keep quiet and simply listen to their conversation as I closed my eyes and leaned back again the seat.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." "Why?" "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." "Yeah, all right." "You all right?" "Yeah." "Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better." "Oh. You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." "Thank you." "You know what I don't understand?" "Hmm?" "Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

With that an electronic sound came from Bee and he slammed on his breaks making Sunstreaker pull over quickly to avoid hitting him.

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" Sam said as he and Mikaela climbed out of Bee. I quickly joined them outside the cars to see what was going on.

"Move it, you moron!" Some guy yelled. "Shut it!" I snapped back at him as Bee drove off followed by Sunstreaker.

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, eight thousand dollars just drove off." Sam complained.

I watched after the two cars to find them coming back towards us, Bee on only two wheels before he scanned a car and fell back on all wheels as a brand new 2007 Camaro with a fresh paint job of the one he had before. Sunstreaker scanned a different car and was suddenly a yellow 2007 Lamborghini Aventador.

"Uh… Sam?" I said as I poked Sam to get his attention. "What-?" Sam asked as he turned around and saw our cars.


	11. Heart To Heart Or Spark To Spark

Sunstreaker followed Bee again as we drove for awhile. I checked my phone and noted that curfew was in a few hours as we drove through a gate.

We came to a stop in front of a large building and Sam and Mikaela climbed out of Bee. I followed suit and met them at the front of Bee's Camaro form.

Lightning flashed and I noticed Mikaela grab Sam's hand as they both jumped.

Four flaming metal balls appeared in the sky and streaked across the sky above us before each coming to land in a different location.

"Come on, let's go check out the closest one." Sam said as he started to drag Mikaela toward the nearest crash site. "You coming Mel?" Mikaela asked. "I'll watch the bots." I replied as I leaned back against Bee's driver door.

She nodded before Sam dragged her off in the direction he had been heading.

"We're not going anywhere Blondie." Sunstreaker spoke up once they had left. "I know." I sighed. "What's wrong darling?" Came a clip from Bee. "Was that really my sister?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "Yeah that was Delaire-" "Persephanie. …She goes by Persephanie now." I interrupted Sunstreaker.

A sigh came from him before his holoform stepped out of the Lamborghini and came to lean on Bee beside me. "Hey- this is my car!" Bee exclaimed. "I don't wanna ruin my paint job so deal with it!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Listen Melony. You both changed after you got to Earth. Persephanie used to be this shy girl that would just take anything people said or did to you two. You on the other hand were a hot head, you were always the one to stand up for you both and you were usually the one to throw the first punch. The lives you were forced to life while taking refuge here changed both of you. It doesn't surprise me that she's like that now after spending the last 8 years with the Decepticons or that you're so nice now after living with the humans for just as long." He explained.

"But I'm still a hot head. People pick on me and Sam all the time and I'm always the one to snap and fight back." I responded. "But if it comes to a fight you make Sam leave before you actually fight the person and they always attack you first." Bee replied as his holoform appeared on the other side of me.

I sighed as I tried to process what I was hearing.

This was insane. How could I believe any of this? Why was was I believing it? Why does it feel like the truth though? And I know certain things they're talking about. So now the question is, was this a heart to heart or a spark to spark? Or whatever I have.

"I don't know why I believe all this but Persephanie was real enough and so was that energy were were fighting with. Plus you're both here so… What's next?" I asked.

"We go find the others who just landed." Bee replied. "Coordinates received. Let's move out." Sunstreaker added.

I nodded and stood up straight as I walked forward a bit. "Sam! Mikaela! We gotta go!" I yelled across the field.

They ran up to us a few minutes later and we were off again.


	12. Arrival To Earth

We came to a stop in an empty alley way and us humans climbed out.

As if on cue through the steam at the end of the alley we were facing a flamed Peterbilt 379 semi drive towards us.

Behind us a siren whirled once as if to alert us it was here and we turned to find a yellow search and rescue hummer, a black GMC Topkick, and a silver Pontiac Solstice coming towards us from the opposite direction.

I felt a pull in my chest in the direction of the semi. Almost hypnotically I walked towards it till it came to a stop right in front of me.

Then all at once it broke apart and started to move- no transform. All around us the other vehicles also began to transform until they all stood in a circle around Sam, Mikaela, and I.

The semi knelt down to our level and I heard Sam exhale in disbelief.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The semi asked him.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered as she stared up at the semi.

"Yeah?" Sam said hesitantly. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The semi smiled. "But you can call us Autobots for short." The hummer commented.

Autobots. The word seemed to echo in my head as if it was a distant memory.

"Autobots." Sam repeated, trying out the word.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" The Pontiac questioned as he did a flip. "My first lieutenant." Optimus started. "Hyah!" The Pontiac did another flip and sat on an old junker car.

"Designation Jazz." My brain translated what Optimus meant right away.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz commented as he glanced around.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked Optimus. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus replied before gesturing to the Topkick and continuing the introductions.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked as he spun his cannons around and pointed them at us.

As if on instinct I jumped in front of Sam and Mikaela, pushing them behind me, as I glared at Ironhide with that strange blue energy flowing around my hand that was raised between us.

"Try it and I'll sent you straight to the pits of Kaon." I growled at him.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus spoke. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons and test the little hot head. Had to be sure Bee and Sunny had the right girl." Ironhide defended as he lowered his cannons.

"The right girl?" Mikaela asked as she stepped up beside me. "Prime's daughter." Ironhide said as if everyone knew.

I hit my knees as I let the energy fade from my hand.

This entire week had me totally messed up.

Had I known that this would happen would have I bought Sunstreaker? Would I have let Sam buy Bee? Would I have ever found out about my life before the orphanage? Would I have found my sister? Would I even know she existed?

No. I can't regret anything that's happened. I can't for her sake. For Persephanie's sake. Primus knows she needs me.

"Blair?" Someone questioned. "It's Melony now!" I snapped.

Mikaela kneeled beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she nodded her head encouragingly before helping me stand.

"You ok Mel?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Proceed." I nodded up to Optimus.

He stared at me sadly for a minute before sighing and gesturing to the hummer. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the human female." Ratchet commented as he sniffed the air. "Ermm..." Mikaela said as she scratched her head. Sam whistled awkwardly as he looked away from her.

Optimus ignored it all as he continued. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked Bee. "Check out the rep, yep, second to none-" came the response from Bee's radio. "So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet explained as he scanned Bee's neck with a laser and checked the statistics.

"Come on Hatchet we all know that Bee probably will never have his voice again." Sunstreaker complained as he leaned against one of the buildings.

"And one of our front liners, Sunstreaker." Optimus said, his tone giving away that he was annoyed with the yellow Lamborghini.

"Ya know you could be nicer." I told Sunstreaker as I put my hands on my hips. He roared with laughter. "That's rich coming from you Prime!"

"Well I guess the "dirty little planet" taught me not to be a bitch unlike you, you asshole." I spat. "Look at you, still the same little spitfire under the bullshit façade." Sunstreaker replied. "Back off Sunny. This "fleshy" isn't a ray of sunshine when she gets pissed." I growled. "Bring it on blondie!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Mikaela shouted as she came to stand in front of me.

"This isn't the time or place to fight. Sunstreaker you have no right to speak to my daughter in that manner. But Melony, though defending yourself, you were out of line too." Optimus spoke as he kneeled down to my level.

"Sorry- …I honestly don't know what to call you." I admitted. He sighed and gently put his finger on my head. "Whatever you are comfortable with sweetspark." He replied knowingly.

"Sorry to interrupt but, why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she and Sam stepped up beside me. "We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus replied as he stood again.

"Megawhat?" Sam questioned. Optimus sighed before he touched the side of his head and a holographic movie- no a projection of his memories began.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars."

The hologram I recognized to be Megatron growled as he looked around at the holographic Cybertron. It looked nothing like my paintings though, it was a dead and barren wasteland.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." "Oh- My grandfather." Sam interrupted.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus continued. "How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. "eBay."

I died right then and there. Optimus saying eBay was WAY too hilarious.

"You finished Mel?" Sam asked after he let me laugh for a bit. I nodded as I held on to Mikaela and wiped tears out of the corners of my eyes.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet told us gravely making me sober up really quick.

"The human race will be extinguished." I spoke quietly as I let go of Mikaela and stood up right again.

"That's correct. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus nodded as the bots came to stand around him.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela begged Sam after a moment of silence.

We are so screwed.

I let Sam hold on to the project materials. Meaning the glasses were probably lost in the mess that was somehow Sam's room.

"Primus help us." I whispered to myself as I looked up at the night sky.


	13. Talks With My Father

I rode with Optimus on the way to the house.

He had asked me to so I thought it was for directions. It wasn't.

"Melony?" His voice came through the speakers after a bit of silence between directions.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I won't be offended no matter what you choose to call me, it's ok to address me properly." He sighed.

"I know. I just don't know what to even start with. Do I call you Optimus? Or Sir? Or Prime? Or… Dad?" I replied.

"If it makes you feel better you may try them all."

"Thank-you. I think I'll start with Optimus for now, at least until I can fully wrap my head around all of this." I nodded.

"Yes I imagine it seems sudden and quite unbelievable after all these years. You must have locked your memories away to conceal yourself from the Decepticons' detection." He mused.

"If they're as bad as I sense they are then that would be the most likely. Turn left here." I responded as I stared out the windshield.

"Sunstreaker informs me that De- Persephanie did quite the opposite." Optimus said after he followed my directions.

"Yeah, she joined them claiming I left her for scrap. The thing is though… I knew exactly what to tell her, I knew I had done whatever I had done in order to slip into hiding like we had decided." I sighed.

"Hm… Have you remembered anything before Bumblebee and Sunstreaker found you?" Optimus asked.

"All of it has been slowly coming back since my sixteenth birthday. Persephanie even flashed through my mind… I- I felt her sadness." I replied.

"The twin bond started to reopen. It's not uncommon to happen after something like this."

"That one. I see, I'll have to try and open it all the way again." I said as I pointed out the house.

"That's a good idea. It could help us get her back." Optimus said before he came to a stop and opened the door for me.

"Thanks, …dad." I smiled before I climbed out and met Sam and Mikaela.


	14. Been Arrested A Few Times

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam told Mikaela.

"Okay, okay." She nodded.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay, okay." She responded quite annoyed.

"Five minutes, all right?" He continued until I dragged him towards the house saying, "It'll be longer than that, I promise."

"Thanks for staying on my path." Dad said through the screen door as we ran up.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam responded as he slammed into the door to keep dad in the house.

"You know, I buy half your cars-" Dad started.

"Yeah." Sam and I nodded.

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores." He finished.

I could sense sudden anger from behind us.

 ** _"You were arrested?"_** Optimus asked angrily.

One look at Sam and dad told me that I was the only one who had heard as they continued their conversation. I glanced around confused.

 ** _"Only you can hear me Melony , you're telepathic. Now answer the question."_** Came Optimus' voice again as I saw him transform out of the corner of my eye.

 ** _"No! Sam was not me!"_** I shouted in my head in a panic.

Sam noticed to and instantly distracted dad.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now." He said. No he wouldn't.

"Tonight, right now?" Dad asked.

"Right now." Sam nodded. Lier.

Suddenly Bee was right next to us.

"Shh, shh shh." He whispered as he noticed I had started to silently freak out.

"The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now." Sam covered as he leaned against the door frame to him Bee from dad's view.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you both. You're three minutes late." Dad pointed out.

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." Sam replied.

"One more thing, huh?" Dad asked as he walked farther back into the house.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam called after him.

"Smooth." I commented sarcastically as Sam and I turned to each other. He glared at me until we noticed Optimus stepped over the fence and bushed into the yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam said as he ran up and tried to stop Optimus but it was too late, dad's fountain was smashed to bits by Optimus' foot.

"Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad." Optimus said sheepishly as he picked up his foot and saw the smashed fountain.

I sighed and squatted beside it.

"It's alright. Do I have any special ability that'll allow me to fix it before they notice?" I asked.

"No. Persephanie is the telekinetic, you're the telepathic." He shook his head.

"Well I guess we could say Sam and I were messing around and I shoved him back only for him to crashing into it. I've got enough saved up still to at least help buy a new one." I shrugged.

"Wait why do you get to be the one that shoved me?" Sam questioned.

I gave him a look that clearly said "seriously?" and he instantly went, "Right we need to sound realistic."

"You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay!" He then scolded Optimus, who only looked down at us quizzingly, before he ran over to Mikaela.

"I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." She replied angrily.

Things just kept getting worse as the other Autobots entered the yard and Mojo then ran out of the house and right up to Ironhide.

He proceeded to raise his leg on the giant robot's foot.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam exclaimed as he ran forward not in time.

"Nnh, wet." Ironhide said as his now wet toe flicked Mojo away.

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all." Sam exclaimed as he picked up Mojo and backed up a bit.

"Hhh." Ironhide grunted.

"If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please." Sam almost begged.

"You have a rodent infestation."

"A what?" I questioned as I stood.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked Sam as he pointed his cannons at Mojo and Sam.

"No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam replied as Mikaela ran up to him.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"Hhh. My foot's gonna rust."

I doubled over laughing.

"A- All you care about- is your foot rusting!?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"Why you little-"

"Easy Hide. Prime's daughter remember?" Sunstreaker said as he stepped forward and halted Ironhide.

"Little fragger." Ironhide muttered.

"So what was that about you getting arrested Melony?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Sam was arrested not me! You were even there you idiot! I've never been arrested in my entire life." I replied.

The Bots all stared at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"The four times you broke into the archives." Optimus said.

"The time you broke into my medical facility." Ratchet added.

"The seven times you interrupted a gladiator match in the pits of Kaon." Sunstreaker continued.

"After the high speed chase around the Sea of Rust." Jazz spoke up.

"The three times you broke into the weapons vault in Iacon and the two times you broke into the one in Cyber City." Ironhide grunted.

"And the five times you broke into the The Well of Allsparks." Bee added as he and Sunstreaker squatted on either side of me.

"Alright I get it! I'm not the best with authority! Let it go!" I shouted as I turned and punched Sunstreaker in the leg.

"Hey watch the paint! Geez you dented me!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and examined to fist shaped dent.

"You've really been arrested that many times Melony? How many even was that?" Sam asked.

"23." Mikaela replied after mentally tallying them all up.

"I wasn't exactly a ninja ok? Now go look for those glasses, I'll babysit." I said as I shoo'd Sam and Mikaela into the house.

"All right. All right. Shut up and go hide!" Sam called back at the bots.

"Just hurry." Optimus replied with obvious annoyance and I rolled my eyes.

It was gonna be a long night.


	15. Search For The Glasses

Sunstreaker continued to tease me.

This time from a distance though in false hope of protecting his paint job.

"Will you shut up already!?" I groaned.

"Why blondie? Am I bugging you?"

"Don't make me come over there." I growled.

"I'd like to see you try fleshy."

"Both of you quiet!" Optimus hissed.

"Eep! My parents. Sorry." I apologized.

Optimus nodded before he motioned to the bots.

"Autobots, recon."

The bots moved to recon the house while Optimus put his hand down in front of me. I climbed on to it and he lifted me up before placing me on his shoulder.

"Uh. Where are they? No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." I heard Sam say through his opened windows.

"You think you can keep them quiet? I think Sam could use a bit more help." I asked Optimus.

Optimus nodded before he held out his hand for me again. I climbed on and he carried me over to one of Sam's windows.

"What? What is this?" Sam asked when he was me.

"I'm the pizza man. Seriously Sam? I came to help." I replied sarcastically.

"Time is short." Optimus told us.

"We've got it. Just keep them quiet." I nodded.

"Please hurry." He said before he disappeared from the window.

The three of us then began a rapid search for the glasses. Mainly being Sam throwing stuff everywhere.

"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone." He said after awhile.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." Sam explained.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So- so what do you gonna do?" Mikaela asked.

"So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here." Sam told her.

"I'll go check my room." I replied before I quietly made my way down the hall to my room and snuck inside.

I looked everywhere I possibly could think of with no luck.

I kept looking though. It was probably pointless but I did it anyway. I only stopped when the ground suddenly shook and the house with it making me have to catch myself.

"I thought he said he could keep them quiet." I grumbled as I righted myself and continued.

"Sam? Melony?" I heard dad call from the hallway followed by mom's, "Sammy? Melony?"

"What the hell is that?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." Mom replied.

"Melony?" She asked as my door opened.

I dove into the closet and was out of sight before she came in.

"She's not in here Ron." She called back before she left again.

"Sam?" Dad called as they moved down towards Sam's room.

"That's weird. Sam!" Mom called out

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Dad shouted as he started banging on Sam's door.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Mom added.

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked as his door opened.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked.

"I'm talking to you." Sam replied.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy? And where is your sister?" Mom asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager. And she's in her room." Sam told her.

"No she's not. We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Dad interrupted mom.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam exclaimed.

"The light!" Dad responded.

"You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam told him.

"There was light under the door." Dad argued.

"No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did- We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!"

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and snuck out of my closet and to my window.

"Guys hide!" I whisper yelled out to the bots.

There was shuffling and a few other noises as the bots tried to hid.

Optimus had the most difficulty obviously and almost got caught. This cause another "earthquake".

"Hey, the lights are back on." Mom said from down the hall.

"Hide? What? Where?" Jazz asked as he looked for a place to hide.

"Jazz, down there." I called out as I pointed to a place he could hide.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Mom said.

"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." Dad said from one of Sam's windows.

I quickly ducked back into my room.

"You're kidding." Mom gasped.

"The parents are very irritating." I hear Ironhide say as Optimus came to standby my window.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet agreed.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked.

I stuck my head back out the window and glared at the two bots.

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option." Ironhide then said sheepishly.

"Relax blondie. That's not how Autobots operate, sometimes unfortunately." Sunstreaker told me.

I didn't look at him though. Instead I looked past him at the about ten black SUVs coming down the street.

"Shit. Get out of here. Go the back way, all of you." I told the bots as I pointed in the direction they needed to go to avoid the SUVs.

They took notice and nodded before vacating my backyard.

"Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?" I heard Sam ask as I neared my door.

"Come on, hon. Let's go." Dad told mom.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." Mom said before they came back towards my room.

I dove into the closet again before the door was once again opened.

There was a sigh before it closed again.

I need to get to the bots and make sure they got out alright and I couldn't do that if mom and dad were watching.


	16. Home Imvasion

I ran around my room as I gathered a few essentials I might need if this goes south.

Things like granola bars and protein snacks I had stashed in my nightstand, a small LED flashlight with fresh batteries, a map of the state, a compass, a small first aid kit (and I mean small), my phone, and charger were shoved into a bag.

I switched my converses for my black combat boots that I hardly ever wore and shoved a Swiss Army knife into the side of on of them.

I changed into a gray tank top and my black leather jacket before I shouldered my surprisingly light bag. I spent a few minutes debating on to just climb out my window and remaining missing or going downstairs and letting Sam and Mikaela what was going on.

The little voice in my head lost and I opened my door just enough to listen to the conversations downstairs.

I was too late.

Stupid internal argument. There were more voices than usual downstairs. I quietly went to my window and looked outside to find the yard covered in men in either suits and ties or hazmat suits.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

There was no way out without someone seeing me no matter how stealthy I had gotten over the years.

I made my way back to the door before I slipped into the hall and gently closer it before I edged my way to the top of the stairs.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" The guy that seemed to be in charge was asking mom.

 _"Only you can hear me Melony, you're telepathic."_ I recalled Optimus telling me. I quietly scoured his brain until I found A few names.

Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven.

"No!" Mom exclaimed.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he and Mikaela entered the room.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well, I need you to come with us." Simmons responded.

I growled while mom asked, "What?" and dad said, "Whoa, way out of line."

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Simmons told them.

"You're not taking my son." Dad replied.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" Simmons asked.

"No, but-" dad started.

"See? You'll do nothing." Simmons cut him off.

I skipped almost every steps as I jumped down the stairs and placed myself between Sector Seven and my family.

"I will though." I growled.

Simmons laughed at me along with a few of his agents.

"Sure thing sweetheart. I'd pay to see that."

"I'm not your sweetheart. Back off. You're not taking anyone. Get out of our house and off of our property." I told him.

"Yeah, no. There's something a little fishy about you, your brother, your parents, our little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Simmons chuckled.

"What operation?" Dad asked.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Simmons replied.

"I think direct contact." One of the agents whispered to Simmons as he handed him a device.

"You, hothead. Step forward." Simmons told me.

"In your dreams." I glared.

Simmons motioned to a few agents around us and they came forward and grabbed me before dragging me forward.

"Melony!" "Unhand my daughter." Mom and dad exclaimed.

They were held back from getting to me.

I thrashed and fought against the agents. Ok more like I was whipping them around, which a normal teenage girl shouldn't be able to do except these guys are in no way built and I'm not exactly normal.

"You mean your adopted daughter." Simmons said to mom and dad before he turned to me.

He held up the device to me before he stared at it in shock. He then looked up at me in almost fear.

"What the hell are you?" He breathed.

The agent that had handed him the device walked up and instantly went wide eyed.

"She's so far off the scale she broke it." He gasped.

"That seems to be the question of the day." I growled at them.

"Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" Simmons ordered.

"What?" Mom questioned as agents grabbed each of them and handcuffed them.

I was given multiple pairs of handcuffs before three agents literally picked me up kicking and screaming and carried me out of the house after my family.

"If you hurt my daughter or my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom yelled.

They were even taking Mojo. Seriously?

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Simmons ordered the guys in the hazmat suits.

"Sam! Melony! Do not say anything!" Dad yelled to us as he and mom were lead to a different car than Sam and Mikaela.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Not a problem." I added as I continued to fight again the agents carrying me.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Dad said before he and mom were shoved into the SUV and they were taken one way.

Sam and Mikaela were shoved into the backseat of Simmons' SUV while I was shoved into the literal back of it.

This isn't exactly how I planned on getting out of the house.


	17. Autobots To The Rescue

_"You guys alright?"_ I asked Sam and Mikaela.

They were a bit shocked but both silently nodded.

 _"How about you Mel? They were pretty rough with you."_ Mikaela asked.

 _"I'm fine. We need to get out of here and get those glasses to the Autobots. You still have them Sam?"_ I responded them.

 _"Yeah. What's the plan then?"_ Sam questioned.

 ** _"Melony you think you could reach the Autobots like this?"_** Mikaela asked.

 ** _"I'll work on it. Keep them busy. The attention needs to stay in the two of you and not me."_** I told them.

They nodded and remained looking forward.

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asked Sam.

I knew I shouldn't have let him go with that. I took a deep breath and blocked out the conversation around me.

 _ **"Optimus?"**_ I reached out.

 _ **"Melony? What's wrong?"**_ He asked after a few moments.

 ** _"We need your help. Those SUVs showed up and the men inside took us. I'm with Sam and Mikaela but I have no idea where they took Sam's parents."_** I explained.

 _ **"Are you hurt?"**_ Optimus questioned.

 ** _"No but the back end of a SUV with multiple pairs of handcuffs on isn't fun in the slightest. And one more thing, I broke their little energy scanner thingy and I think they know something they shouldn't. I think they assume that I'm not human, they sure aren't treating me like I am."_** I told him.

 _ **"We're in route to intercept you. Don't do anything to make them think you're anything but human Melony. Your life could depend on it."**_ Optimus replied calmly.

 _ **"I'll try. And Optimus? Please hurry, I'm scared of what they might do."**_ I said.

I instantly felt a wave of anger.

 ** _"2 minutes. Hang on Melony."_** Then he was gone.

"You stole cars?" Sam was asking Mikaela.

Shit, I'd say I missed a bit.

Though I already knew that.

Mikaela had told me that little part of her childhood around the time I told her I was adopted.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela replied to Sam.

Sam noticed I was back and turned to me, "Did you know?"

"Yes. That doesn't matter though. That's not who Mikaela is and you know that Sam." I sighed.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" Simmons said.

The SUV but something and we came to a stop making the other cars swerve around us.

There was lots of shouting as a bright light shown down on us.

"Big! It's big!" The driver who was the guy from earlier shouted as he tried to see past the light.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Someone shouted as two giant metal hands broke through the windows on either side of the SUV to grab the roof.

"Oh-"

"Back up, back up-"

"Go, go, go, go!"

We were then lifted into the air.

"I think we're about-"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight towards the front!"

"Oh God!"

I calmly sat cross legged through all of the yelling before the roof broke off and we fell back to the road.

"All right- Oh..." Simmons said.

Above us the roof was tossed aside before the light shut off to reveal Optimus.

"You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam chuckled.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my father... Optimus Prime." I smirked as I stood from my place in the back.

Simmons and the other agent looked at me in fear but saying it felt right.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus growled.

The agents all came out with guns as the Autobots stepped out of hiding with their weapons loaded.

"Freeze!" Ironhide told them.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons shouted.

"Give me those." Jazz said as he used a magnetic shield to take all of the guns.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons shouted again.

Optimus growled as he got down to Simmons' level to glare at him in the eye.

"Hi, there." Simmons waved meekly.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you." Simmons replied.

"Get out of the car." Optimus said obviously annoyed.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

"Now!"

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us." Simmons said as we all climbed out of the car.

Sunstreaker knelt down to me and gently lifted me out and set me on the ground.

"Here let me help you with those." He said before he broke the handcuffs and helped me remove them.

"Thanks." I smiled as I rubbed my sore wrists.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asked Mikaela as she helped him out of his handcuffs since she had already removed her's in the car early on.

"Hey, hey. How you doing?" Simmons asked someone from a the other side of the SUV.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela sighed.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?" Simmons was telling his agents.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela responded to Sam.

He nodded acceptingly before we made our way over to Simmons.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" He was saying.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam demanded.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons replied.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam added.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" Sam asked as he stepped forward.

"-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

Sam ignored him and stole his credentials, "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmons commented.

"Where is Sector Seven?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons replied smugly.

I glanced up at Bee and he nodded before he shifted and began to pee on Simmons.

"Ey! Hey!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons asked.

"Come on you know that was funny." I chuckled as I walked up to Optimus.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine now. Thanks for the save." I shrugged.

"Hey Mel come give us a hand with this!" Mikaela called out.

I ran over and helped them handcuff the Sector Seven agents together and then to something to keep them here.


	18. Capture

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela told Simmons, the only agent not handcuffed to anything or anyone.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She replied.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad." She sighed.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Simmons told her as he stripped down to his boxers and under shirt.

"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole." Mikaela told him.

"All right." Simmons said as he did as told and Sam handcuffed him.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The same random agent that was our driver said.

"Sorry but Earthly laws don't technically apply to me." I shrugged smugly making him glare at me.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons told us.

"He'll hunt you down." The agent echoed.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Okay? We have got to alert- everyone." Simmons said as we were walking away.

"They already know. Speaker." The agent told him.

I gasped.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted as an army of SUVs drove towards us.

Jazz held up his shield and Ironhide shot the shot making the cars skid to a stop.

"Scatter!" I yelled as I whirled around to face the bots.

They didn't argue as everyone but Optimus transformed.

Bee opened his driver side door for me and I climbed in as Sam and Mikaela climbed on to Optimus' hand.

We scattered in every direction we could.

"Bee we have to circle back around and get the attention off of Optimus." I told the Camaro as he drove on.

"You got it- Mel." Can clips from the radio before he made a rapid u-turn and headed under the bridges.

Some fancy driving and a few minutes later the helicopters were circling as they looked for Optimus.

A little way ahead of us Mikaela and Sam came into view hanging from something under a bridge, about to fall.

"Bee!" I yelled.

He raced ahead and I bailed out before he transformed and caught them.

I rolled to a stop a few feet from where the glasses had fallen out of Sam's pocket and a few yards from where Bee had skidded to a stop with Sam and Mikaela in hand.

"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" Sam yelled as the helicopters circled around them.

Thick cables wrapped around one of Bee's wrists from one of the helicopters and another set around the other.

Everything seemed to happen too fast as I sprinted towards them and cables wrapped around Bee's ankles sending him to the concrete again.

I screamed and sent out and energy wave at the cables. A few of them broke but most were still attached to Bee.

"Let him go!" I screamed as armed men ran towards us.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" They told us.

Sam and Mikaela were taken down and I growled. I threw my hands up and a blue force field surrounded me and Bee.

I pushed it outward and knocked the armed men backwards. Sam and Mikaela broke free and I encased them in the force field.

"Get ready! I'm just a little out of practice at this so I can't hold them forever!" I shouted to them over all of the noise as the armed men started trying to break through.

The force field shattered and we were rushed.

Mikaela ran back towards me while Sam tried to hold them back.

"Keala catch!" I shouted as I tossed her the Swiss knife.

She caught it and went back to help Sam.

The majority of the guys came at me and Bee but Mikaela and Sam still managed to hold off a fair amount of them.

I glared at them before I sent a few waves of energy at them knocking the first line down.

There were too many and some of them got past me. They started to freeze Bee while the others fought to keep my attention on them.

Sam and Mikaela were then taken down and I was tackled down to my knees.

"Hah- Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled as he and Mikaela were handcuffed again.

Bee's pained electronic squealing came from behind me and I felt my heart break at the sound.

"Freeze it!" Someone shouted.

"Stop hurting my brother!" I screamed as I threw the men off of me and started fighting to get to Bee.

Bee gave another pained electronic squeal as he looked at me.

I started to cry as I tried to get through the men holding me back.

"Bumblebee!" I screamed as they continued to freeze him.

With another yank I felt myself come free from the swarm of arms and hands. I hadn't broken free though, I just went right through them as if they weren't there.

I gasped but kept on running towards Bee anyway.

Sam broke free and ran up beside me before he tackled one of the guys and stole his freeze gun before turning it on him.

I aided him and started throwing energy balls at the other men but Sam was soon taken down again and dragged back to Mikaela.

"No!" Mikaela shouted from behind us.

I was quickly surrounded and before I knew what was happening I was tackled to the ground and my head hit the concrete.

Hard.


	19. Remembering

I groaned as I started to come to.

"Careful. You hit that concrete pretty hard. I'm surprised there's no damage other than a nasty bruise." Someone said as I sat up in a cot.

I was surrounded by glass walls and metal.

"W-where am I?" My voice was scratchy from not being used.

"Sector Seven. Well actually it's the Hoover Dam we just use it as our base of operation." She replied.

"Why am I in here and you're out there though?" I asked.

"They deemed you too dangerous after what we observed you're capable of. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't everything you've got. Am I right?"

"I'm not sure. Let me get my head on straight then I'll get back to you." I told her.

She laughed.

"How hard did I hit exactly?" I asked more seriously.

"I'm not entirely sure. Why?" She questioned.

"I have memories that I shouldn't, of before the orphanage. Oh my Primus! I remember! Those blank spaces in my memory were blank at all! I just blocked them to fit in better! Oh no. Persephanie… What have you done?" I grinned as I stood up before my smile faded.

The hit must have been hard enough to unblocked the rest of my memories.

People.

Places.

Events.

Friends.

Childhood memories.

My parents.

My brother.

My sister.

It was all there.

"Is that a good thing?" The woman asked quietly.

"Well maybe now I can knock some sense into my twin sister. That idiot! She just had to go join the Decepticons didn't she? She could've hidden in her human form like me or in her alt mode like Bee but noooo Persephanie just had to join the enemy. Ya know sometimes I wonder how we're sisters. Oh Primus. History is repeating itself! First dad and Uncle Megsy and now me and Seph. Ugh. Great, nice job Seph." I ranted.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Very. The last time it destroyed our planet. I've called Earth my home for 8 years now, I refuse to see it receive Cybertron's fate. But I can't do that from in here. Can you get me out?" I explained.

"No… I'm sorry but the passcode is different with each new prisoner and they're always changing the override without letting us know." She sighed as she shook her head.

"It's alright. Do you think you could keep everyone away from me for a while?" I asked.

"Of course. Good luck…"

"Melony, Melony Blair Prime." I smiled.

"Kaito Matsui." She smiled back.

"Thank-you Kaito."

With that she left and I sat cross legged on the floor.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy on my twin bond.

I needed to speak with Persephanie and I was going to one way or another.

 ** _"Persephanie!"_** I sent out as I felt to bond shatter open.


	20. Sector Seven

_**Mikaela's POV**_

I sighed as I walked beside Sam towards the Hoover Dam, which we had recently learned was the location of Sector Seven.

Sam was looking around at all of the faces and I knew he was looking for one specific face, Melony's.

She's been missing ever since the bridge. We asked where she was every chance we got but they either wouldn't tell us anything, like the Sector Seven agents, or didn't even know there was another person with us, like Maggie and Glen who we rode in on a helicopter with.

I think Sam feels responsible for it but there was nothing he could've done. There was nothing anyone except maybe the Autobots could've done to stop them from hurting Mel and taking her away.

But we were left alone in this mess.

The Autobots were no where to be found and hadn't been ever since Sam and I fell from the bridge.

"I thought they knew Melony. Their her team- her family! Optimus is her father! Why didn't they help her!? Why aren't they here!?" I hissed to Sam.

"Team attention! Present arms!" The captain of the military team that had discovered one of the Cybertronians ordered his team as the Secretary of Defense approached them.

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work." Secretary Keller told them.

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?" The captain asked.

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up." Keller replied as Sam and I walked past.

"I have no idea Mikaela. I wish she was here though. She'd know how to deal with all of this." Sam sighed as we walked up to Simmons who was waiting for us with another man.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked Sam.

"Where's my sister and car?" Sam replied angrily.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. She's extremely dangerous and so are they. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." The other man responded.

"Okay. But first, I'll take Melony, my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam told him.

The last request shocked me and made my head snap up to look at Sam.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The man replied before he started to walk into the dam.

"Thank you." I smiled up at Sam when he looked over at me.

Melony had been right all of these years. Sam is a sweet guy and far better than Trent or any other guy I've ever dated.

God I miss her.

"Where are you Melony?" I asked quietly as I looked up at the sky.

I sighed before I followed Sam into the dam.


	21. Talks With My Sister

"M- Melony?" She replied unsure.

"Persephanie! You answered thank Primus." I sighed with relief.

"How are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Uh, through our bond. What else?"

"But how? I blocked the bond after I found out you had locked away your memories."

"Well a recent smashing of my head with concrete unlocked my memories. I'm back sis." I grinned.

"Don't call me that. Why are you contacting me?" She demanded.

"You sound like Sunstreaker. "Don't call me Sunny!" Seriously Seph? And I'm contacting you because you're my sister and there for are obligated to assist me when I need help. Which would be right now." I replied.

"What mess did you get yourself into now?" She sighed.

"I'm being held prisoner at Sector Seven and the woman I made friends with doesn't know the code to get me out. Help." I told her.

"You're still impossible. Melony you have powers. Use them!" I could practically see her eye roll.

"Oh. Duh! How is it you always manage to make me feel stupid?"

"You don't make it very hard. Now get out of there, the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you soon. I miss you Seph." I said making sure to send her my smile.

"I miss you too Mel. I am still mad at you so don't be surprised if I attack you." She replied.

"I don't doubt it. Well it'll give us time to catch up I guess." I laughed.

"I must go. Good luck… Sister." Then she was gone.

"You too." I whispered.

I sighed before I stood and faced my door.

I let the energy build up in my hand before I blasted a hole where the handle and lock were.

"She's the impossible one." I muttered as I pushed to the door open and walked out of my cell.

"I've been someone else for 8 years, the least she could do is be a little nicer when I manage to open our bond again. You'd think your twin would be a little more understanding about everything too. But noooo not Persephanie. She just had to be so difficult and make everything complicated. …Well I guess it's my fault too. What was I thinking leaving her all alone on an unknown planet!? She was afraid of Cybertron, our own home, how was she suppose to not be afraid of an unknown world. Of course she ran to something familiar. But what was she thinking? The Decepticons!? Seriously!? Could she have chosen a worse group to hole up with for survival?" I ranted to myself as I made my way out to the rest of the secret base, which with one look I knew was the Hoover Dam.

Just kidding.

I read the mind of a guard I took out. I also learned that Sam and Mikaela are here.

Sweet! That makes this a bit easier.

I snuck through the base trying to located them without drawing attention to myself. I was surprisingly avoiding all of the agents I saw.

These's guys are not the brightest secret agents out there are they? I'm still not exactly a ninja yet NO ONE has seen me yet.

At that moment the lights flickered a few times.

"Someone forget to pay the electric bill?" I questioned out loud as I looked up from my hiding place.

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" I suddenly heard someone yell followed by lots of running.

"Well that doesn't sound good. Time to go." I said as I ran out into the open and started to search for Sam and Mikaela again.


	22. Promises

Promises

"The lights are out!"

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

"16502. We're losing pressure."

"Stand by! Set!"

"We're losing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-One!"

To say the least there was too much yelling.

There was so much chaos going on that no one noticed me as I ran past them.

Seriously they really need some guys that are dedicated to just security around here. This is way too easy!

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" The familiar voice of Simmons yelled from near by.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Someone I didn't recognize ordered to what I'm guessing is his team of some kind.

The lights flickered again when I reached the door to the room they were in.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam said from inside.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons replied.

"Then unconfiscate him." I said as I stepped into the doorway.

"Melony!" Mikaela grinned as she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Kaela." I smiled as I hugged her back.

"How did you get out?" Simmons demanded.

"I'm an alien. Do you really have to question how I got out?" I asked.

"Detain her!" He ordered to the armed guards.

"There you guys are. I was starting to worry they had no security here." I laughed as I held them back with a force field.

Mikaela hid behind me as bullets met and bounced off the force field.

"Stop that! She's not dangerous, she's my sister!" Sam yelled as he forced on of the guns down.

"We do not know what will happen if we let her run free!" Simmons told Sam.

"He's right. I'm not dangerous but that doesn't mean that I won't squash you like a bug if you don't let me go and unconfiscate my brother. The Decepticons are coming and you've got some "NBE-1" thingy unfreezing in the next hanger over. We need to leave and we need to do it with the Cube now." I growled as I brought the force field closer to protect Mikaela better.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam asked Simmons.

"I have people's lives at stake here!" Simmons replied.

"Let her go and take them to the car!" The guy from earlier yelled as he shoved Simmons back against one of the vehicles.

"Wha-" Simmons started.

"Whoa!" One of the S7 agents exclaimed.

The guards aimed their guns at the military guy who had Simmons against the vehicle.

"Drop it." Lennox told the closest one as he drew his own handgun and pointed it at him.

"That's William Lennox. He's the captain of the military team. His sergeant is that one there Robert Epps. They're on our side. The guy in the suit that's not the Secretary of Defense is Banachek, he's Simmons' boss. The woman is Maggie Madsen and her friend is Glen, both also on our side." Mikaela explained quietly.

Lennox's team jumped into action, quick to defend their captain.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons told Lennox.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox replied.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons replied.

"S7 don't exist." Epps cut in

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox nodded.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons argued.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?" Lennox responded, breathing hard as he pointed his gun at Simmons' chest and loaded it.

"Simmons?" Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons asked.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." Keller replied.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro and his adopted alien sister? That's cool." Simmons told Lennox, nodding.

Lennox let Simmons up and I dropped my force field.

Lennox sighed before he picked up his head and walked towards me.

"I'm gonna go check on Sam." Mikaela whispered before she skirted over to Sam.

"You must be the alien sister." Lennox said once he got to me.

I laughed, "That's me. Melony Prime."

I held my hand out towards him.

"William Lennox." He smiled as he shook my hand without hesitation.

I sighed in relief and let my defenses drop. He wasn't afraid of me.

Suddenly images of a blonde woman and a blonde girl around my age flashed through my head.

"Keller was right, losing isn't an option for you." I mumbled under my breath as our hands dropped.

"What?" Lennox questioned.

"You have a wife, Sarah, and a daughter, Annabelle, at home. I don't scare you because I remind you of her." I replied.

"How do you-"

"I'm telepathic. Lennox I'm gonna promos you something and I want you to take it very seriously. I'm personally gonna make sure we win so that you can go home to your family in one piece. And if I also make it out of the battle alive, I will personally escort you home to them. If I don't I'll be sure that one of the Autobots do." I told him.

"Melony that's a lot to promise to someone you don't know." Lennox responded though I could tell it made him feel better.

"There are 5 Autobots in route. Plus one more here, me, you and your team, Sam, Mikaela, and anyone or anything else we can get to help us. You're gonna go home and it won't be in a coffin or under the rule of my tyrant uncle. This war came from MY planet. It originated between MY family. I refuse to let anyone else suffer because of mistakes someone in my family made. I refuse to let history repeat it self with me and my sister. Earth will not have the same fate Cybertron did even if I have to give up my life to ensure that happens." I argued.

He hugged me.

"Thank-you. I'm gonna make sure it doesn't come to you having to give up your life. You're too young to die now." Lennox whispered.

I hugged him back.

"Fair enough." I whispered back.

"Now let's go get your brother." Lennox smiled as he pulled away.


	23. Magic Shrinking Cube

Banachek lead us out of the arms room and towards where they were keeping Bee.

The sound of pained electronic moaning from ahead of us made my spark break as I ran ahead of everyone else towards Bee.

"Stand by, stand by!" Someone ordered as I burst into the room with the others right behind me.

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted as he moved towards the agents and Bee.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Banachek added when they didn't listen

"Let him go! Let him go!" They slowly all stopped trying to freeze Bee.

"You okay?" I asked as he sat up.

He gave an electronic noise in response.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" I asked again as I walked towards him surprisingly calm.

"Yeah!" He replied followed by some electronic growling and noises as he stood and lowered his face mask as he drew his canon.

"Bumblebee listen to me. The Allspark is here and the Decepticons are coming." I told him.

More electronic growling as he pointed his canon at just about everyone but me, Sam, and Mikaela.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Sam reassured Bee.

Even more electronic growling and noises.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." Sam told the others.

Lennox gave us an uncertain look but helped to back the others up anyway.

"Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." I said as I created a set of stairs with my powers and walked up to them to be face to face with Bee.

"Mel- you seem different." Bee said as put away his canon.

"I hit that concrete harder than necessary so my head is killing me. But on the bright side it unlocked my locked away memories." I replied.

Bee snatched me off my platform and danced around with me as he played random pieces of music.

"Alright alright Bee. I missed you too but careful of all the humans." I laughed.

Bee stopped immediately and started apologizing to everyone.

"It's alright Bee. Come with me. I'm gonna take you to the Allspark." Sam replied.

Bee set me on his shoulder before picking up Mikaela and placing her on his other shoulder and following Sam and the others.

 ** _"Hey Kaela I think someone took a liking to you."_** I sent to Mikaela.

 ** _"Well I'm honored. I could get used to a view like this though."_** She replied with a sigh.

 ** _"Good. You deserve it."_** I told her.

I felt her smile before I let the link drop.

Mikaela is the toughest person I know and she doesn't like it when people are sympathetic towards her and what she's been through.

At a young age her parents divorced and her mom left taking her brother away as well.

I know she used to miss them both but now she only misses her brother. He had been all she had in the hard times leading up to the divorce and when he got taken it took a grade toll on Mikaela.

When we first met it was before I was caught as put in the orphanage. She used to smile a lot more back then and held herself at a higher worth. She saw herself doing something great with her life.

But now?

All of that has changed and she's given up on a lot of concepts, love being the main one. Sure I've given her sisterly love but she dates the guys she does because she doesn't believe in love and figures why try.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bee picked me up and set me below the Allspark beside Mikaela and Sam.

Bee awed and gave some electronic squealing as he stepped up to the Allspark.

"Ah, okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." I heard Epps say to the others from behind Bee.

Bee reached up and touched the Allspark. It zapped him a bit before it started to shrink in his hands.

"Whoa." Sam breathed.

"Oh my God." Mikaela whispered in amazement as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Amazing huh?" I asked her.

"Breath taking." She nodded.

Once the Allspark was finished shrinking Bee turned to face everyone.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." He said using what I'm pretty sure was Startrek.

I chuckled to myself as Mikaela and I walked over to stand with Maggie and Glen.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox told us as he jumped down to stand beside me.

"Good! Right!" Keller agreed.

"Just us won't be enough Lennox." I spoke up.

"Right. We cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox nodded.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller said to Simmons.

"Yes!" Simmons responded.

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

I couldn't tell if they were excited or scared.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox ordered as his team started to prepare to leave.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons continued.

"The alien archive-" Keller seemed baffled.

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" Keller asked.

"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!" Simmons responded, his hands going wild as he imitated what the Allspark had just done.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them as I ran for Bee who was waiting in his alt mode for us.

"All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox was ordering as I jumped into Bee's backseat with the Allspark in hand.

"Affirmative!" I heard Keller shout before the doors closed and we were off.

"Alright Bee, 22 miles to Mission City. Let's see how fast you can get there." I said as we drove out of the Hoover Dam.

"You got it!" Bee replied before speeding up.


	24. 22 Miles

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked as Bee sped down the road with Lennox's team in tow.

"Yeah, it's fine." I replied after checking on the Cube that sat between me and Mikaela.

"Put the seat belt on it." He suggested.

"But if Bee transforms then couldn't that hurt the Allspark or him?" Mikaela asked.

"I'll be fine- strap it in!" Bee replied.

Mikaela shot me a worried look and I shrugged as I wrapped the seatbelt around the Cube.

 ** _"You alright Kaela?"_** I asked her.

 ** _"Yeah. It's just I suddenly have this really bad feeling that something's gonna happen to Bee."_** She replied.

 ** _"He'll be fine. We ALL will be fine, I promise."_** I smiled at her as I held her hand.

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"There's Optimus." Sam announced making my head snap up.

Sure enough Optimus and the others were headed towards us. They shot past us before re they all did a u-turn and blended into our convoy.

Bee continued to lead everyone as we hit the highway and raced towards Mission City.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam said looking behind us.

"What?" Mikaela asked as we turned around.

"Shit." I muttered noticing Barricade was rapidly approaching us.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them." Sam said as if Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet, who we're bring up the rear, could hear him.

To our luck they blocked Barricade only for one of the other vehicles behind us transformed and let out a roar as he started destroying everything in his path.

Optimus hit his breaks and transformed before tackling the Decepticon.

"Oh my God." Mikaela whispered beside me.

"Move your aft Bee! They're took close for comfort." I ordered as I whipped around to look at the radio.

Bee sped up and soon Optimus disappeared from view as he continued to fight the con.

As Mission City got closer I couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of my stomach.

 ** _"Hey Melony?"_** I heard Lennox say as we entered the city's limits.

 ** _"Yeah Lennox?"_** I questioned having not realized that my telepathy links could work both ways.

 ** _"We need to find somewhere where we can purchase some shortwave radios."_**

" ** _Got it. I'll tell Bee._** Hey Bee Lennox needs us to stop somewhere where we can get some radios." I said switching to normal speaking.

"You got it!" Came through the radio.

Too soon, in my opinion anyway, we pulled over at a pawn shop and Lennox ran in only to come out a few minutes later with the radios.

We drove even farther into the city before stopping again.

The feeling of dread only grew as I clambered out of Bee after Mikaela.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox ordered as a F-22 flew over head.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Epps said into the radio.

I suddenly got really scared as Ironhide rapid transformed in front of Bee.

"It's Starscream!" He yelled.

"Primus help us." I whispered.

Then everything went to the pits.


	25. Mission City

"Please tell me you copy." Epps begged into his radio.

All around me civilians and soldiers alike were yelling and shouting.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled at us.

Bumblebee transformed and he and Ironhide picked up a tractor trailer.

"No, no, no! Move!" Lennox yelled.

Sam and Mikaela ran back towards the soldiers while I stood frozen where I stood staring up at Starscream.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"Melony!"

"Melony get back!"

Everything was echoing.

"Incoming! Unnnh!" Ironhide's yell came back into focus as someone tackled me and covered my body with theirs just as the missile hit.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" One of the soldiers called out as the dust and debris settled.

"Clear the area!" Someone else shouted.

"You alright Mel?" It was Sunstreaker's holoform.

"Yeah I'm alright. Everyone else?" I asked.

Bee's electronic whining met my ears.

"Oh my God. Bumblebee?" Sam said.

"Bee? Bumblebee!" I shouted as I pushed Sunstreaker away and tried to stand.

Pain shot through my side so I crawled over to where Bee was.

He gave another electronic whine as I got closer.

"No. Your legs! Your legs." Sam said as the dust finally settled enough to see what was wrong.

Bee's legs were missing from the knees down.

"No!" I yelled as I ignored my pain and got up to run the rest of the way to my brother.

Bee gave yet another electronic whine as I tripped over a piece of debris and fell against his arm.

"Bee- oh my god Bumblebee. I should have protected you. I should have done something to help!" I cried.

"Mel- none you this was your fault- if anything you- should have moved- with the others- not just have stood there-" Bee replied as he placed his hand to the side of my head.

"Now go- help those wounded-" he added.

I nodded and hesitantly moved away from Bee.

I stumbled and Sunstreaker's holoform was by my side in and instant. I nodded to him and he helped me over to Lennox and Epps before disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox was asking Epps.

They were sitting behind some rubble.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Lennox shouted as he hit Epps on the shoulder.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!" Epps shouted back.

I collapsed beside them with a pained groan.

"Hey you alright Melony?" Epps asked.

"Something happened to my side when Sunny tackled me. I'll be fine though." I nodded.

"You sure?" Lennox asked obviously concerned.

"I'm fine." I replied shortly as I looked around us.

To our right a ways behind us I noticed a man laying face down.

"Melony?" Lennox called after me a I struggled to my feet and stumbled my way towards him.

"Sir?" I called out to him as I got close.

He didn't move.

I dropped to my knees beside him and check his pulse.

He was barely there.

I sighed and managed to get him up and his arms around my shoulders. I got to my feet and started back towards to others.

A tank shot rang out and I ducked on instinct.

"Whoa! Move out! Let's go!" I head Lennox yell.

Civilians were screaming and shouting as they ran away from the tank and the giant robots.

Epps ran up to me and helped me carry the guy a ways before two guys ran up to us.

"We'll take him." One said as they took the guy from us.

"You both just get back out there and keep others safe." The other added.

"Thank-you." I nodded to them before Epps and I headed back to the others.

"Blackhawks are inbound."

"Good. We're gonna need all the help we can get plus some more. And the prayers of every unpreoccupied person in the world." I sighed as we met up with Lennox again.

"Ironhide, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet are handling the tank." Lennox told us when he noticed us.

"Go help them. I'll direct the civilians away from the fighting." I replied.

They nodded and rushed off with their team.

"Concentrate your fire!"

"This way! Head down this street and help as many people as you can! Don't stop! Don't hide! Keep running and get away from the fighting!" I yelled as I directed the screaming citizens in the opposite direction Lennox and his team had gone.

The screaming increased and I was nearly knocked over as more people ran past me.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" I heard Jazz yell.

"Move!" Ratchet.

"Fall back!" Sunstreaker.

"Fall back!" Lennox.

Jazz's yelling.

"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!" Lennox again.

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps.

Megatron flew to the top of one of the buildings with Jazz in hand.

"I've gotta help him." I said to myself before running towards the building Megatron was standing on.

"That all you got, Megatron?" I heard Jazz say from above me.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron said as he picked up Jazz who started shooting at the Decepticon leader.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz asked.

"No!" Megatron yelled as he started to rip Jazz in half.

"NO!" I screamed.

I ran up the set of platforms I had created and threw my hand up.

Instead of the usual blast of energy, electricity shot out from my hand and nailed Megatron in the chest making him drop Jazz.

Jazz grabbed the building to keep from falling and Megatron roared in pain above him. Megatron looked down and spotted me, I was the only one not running and screaming and I was standing on a platform of blue energy after all.

He growled as he flew down towards me.

"Melony run!" Jazz yelled as he started down the building.

"Shit!" I yelled as I jumped down and sprinted off in the opposite direction of the warlord that was closing in way too fast for comfort.

"Stupid human legs!" I complained.

I couldn't run any faster and my side was killing me. I was so screwed.

Wait a minute, I'm a techno-organic.

I kept running as I focused on what I was thinking and almost in slow motion I became taller.

I hadn't grown any though, I had transformed into my bipedal form.

"Yes!" I cheered as I skipped to a stop.

Turning as I raised my hand, now inline with Megatron's face, and shot an energy ball at him.

He roared in pain again as he diverted his path upward.

I let his foot phase through me before I watched him fly off.

"Haha Uncle Megsy." I laughed before I ran back to the others in less than half the time it had taken me to run in human form.

"Whoa who's that?" Lennox asked as he saw me.

"Definitely a Decepticon." Sunstreaker joked.

He must've recognized my energy signature or something.

"Hey I can actually reach your face to punch it in this form so watch it!" I snapped at him as I came to stand by him.

"Easy blondie, I'm just kidding." He replied as he held up his hands.

"Melony?" Epps questioned.

"Believe it or not." I nodded before I transformed back down into my human form.

The soldiers mouth's hung open.

"I'm full of surprises." I laughed at the shock on their faces.

Lennox seemed to snap out of it first as he smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"I'm going to go find Sam and Mikaela. I'll be back." I told him before I headed away from them.

I found them working on a tow truck next to Bee.

Definitely Mikaela's idea.

"Melony!" Mikaela gasped in surprise after I had walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Tell me what you need me to do." I told her.

She nodded and began instructing me on where to place the cables.

"Wrap it around the head." As he handed us down another cable.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Lennox asked as he ran up to us.

"Right there." Sam said as he pointed to the cube.

It sat a few feet from his feet on the truck bed surrounded by a force field. It wasn't going anywhere.

Lennox ran off again without another word.

I shrugged it off as Sam continued, "And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?"

I did as he instructed before Lennox ran back up panting.

"Okay." He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Lennox instructed Sam.

"No." Sam said as he leaned down towards Lennox.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!"

Lennox had had enough.

He grabbed Sam by the collar of his sweatshirt and yanked him down to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He ordered as he picked up the cube and thrust it into Sam's hands.

Sam nodded in fear and Lennox turned to Mikaela and I.

"You got to go. You got to go." He told her.

"No, I'm not leaving." She argued.

"You need to go. No, get out!" Lennox repeated.

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela told him before she returned to getting the tow truck ready.

"Lennox just let her. She's not gonna listen to anybody so at least let her do this. Trust me, if Bee wasn't injured she would've grabbed one of your wounded's guns and would be fighting right beside you by now. This is a safer alternative so just let her." I spoke up as Lennox went to argue with her.

He sighed but nodded anyway before he ran back to his team.

"Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide was telling Sam.

"Okay." Sam nodded before he started away from us.

"Epps, where are those planes?" Lennox yelled from behind us.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out before she ran after him.

He stopped and let her come up to him.

"No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." She told him.

"Sam! Get to the building!" Ironhide yelled interrupting the moment.

"It's alright Kaela. I'll go with him and be his part human shield." I smiled as I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Stay safe and come back to me. I don't need to lose my only actual friend today." She said as she hugged me.

"Same to you. Take care of Bee for me. I don't need to lose my long lost brother today either." I replied.

"Move!" Ratchet yelled.

She nodded before the three of us parted ways.

"Decepticons, attack!"


	26. Sisters Fight, It's What We Do

"Cover fire!" Ratchet.

Sam's yelling.

"Watch out!" Ironhide.

The warnings came too late as I was knocked off my feet and sent flying.

I hit a vehicle and then dropped to the pavement.

My vision blurred and the world spun as I tried to pick myself up.

"Megatron!" Dad yelled.

"Prime!" Megatron sneered.

"Melony!" Sam yelled as he ran towards me.

"S- sam? What hit me?" I asked.

"Megatron. A stray blast attempted to head it off though. I'm not sure who it was from though." Sam replied as he helped me slowly sit up.

"Dad?" I asked.

"No he showed up seconds too late."

"Sam! Melony! You need to run!" Ironhide yelled at us.

Sam helped me stand and we took off in a stumbling run.

Sunstreaker ran beside us and kept everything away from us while Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide handled the Decepticons.

Sam was panting and I couldn't see straight.

"Keep moving! Don't stop!" Ironhide encouraged us.

Starscream flew in front of us and the force knocked both Sam and I off our feet.

"Whoa! No!" Sam shouted as he shielded me.

"No! Gah!" Ironhide yelled as he and Sunstreaker fought to keep Starscream from us.

"Get to the building!" Sunstreaker told us as he and Ironhide fell to their knees as Starscream flew off.

Sam yanked me up and pulled me along after him as he took off running again.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" Megatron growled as he chased us.

I shoved Sam ahead of me and turned to throw up a force field to protect him.

"Melony!"

"Get to that building! Don't stop, don't hide, run and get the Cube to safety!" I shouted back at him.

He debated staying or going for a moment.

"Don't you dare die Melony. You're still my sister and I love you so don't you dare die on me." Sam said finally.

"I promise. Same goes to you, you'll always be my brother and I'll always love you. Don't die and don't fail." I replied before he ran off.

Starscream flew over head and it only took a few shots for the force field to shatter and send me to the pavement.

I managed to stand only to be shot at and fall again.

I looked up to see Persephanie storming towards me.

"Cause that's exactly what I need right now." I groaned as I pushed myself up.

"You look like hell." She commented as she came to a stop a few yards from me.

"You can thank Uncle Megsy and Starscream for that." I replied.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Not even a little? I can't even see straight, there's three of you."

"Ok maybe a little bit only because you're my little sister." Persephanie sighed.

"Love you too Persephanie." I smiled weakly as I put up my hands.

"Just remember; sisters fight, it's what we do."

"How is that suppose to help me?" I asked.

"Mental reassurance?" She offered.

"Uh… no." I replied.

"Was worth a try." She shrugged.

"Sure thing Seph."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped

"Again, you sound just like Sunstreaker, "don't call me Sunny!" It's absolutely hilarious. You two need to have sleepovers so you can complain about things together." I laughed.

She lunged at me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the way and stumbled a bit as I ran towards the nearest building.

"Stand still." Persephanie growled as she gave chase.

"No because then you'll hit me, really hard." I replied as I ran into the building and straight for the stairs.

At about the 20th floor she caught up to me.

"It's a good thing we're Cybertronian you glitch." She panted.

"Yeah cause you're gonna need it. I can finally see straight again." I grinned.

I shot an energy ball back at her and she deflected it and slammed me into the wall I was standing beside.

She went to punch me but I phased through her and she ended up punching a hole in the wall instead.

That definitely would have hurt.

She whirled around and threw a punch and kicked at my stomach. She did a sort of cart wheel kick thing and about the third kick I caught her foot and flipped her back over. She flipped back at me and kicked me in the head.

I stumbled a bit but still managed to throw a punch which got me no where as she punched at the same causing our fists to collide. We both took a few steps back at the force.

I ran at her and phased through her multiple times throwing punches as I went. I flipped her over me as I jumped away from her.

Her form broke apart before it reformed and she was standing again.

Shit, I forgot she's got special abilities tha aren't the same as mine.

She ran at me and jumped up to roundhouse me before throwing a fiery punch. I jumped back jump in time and her fist collided with the floor.

Before she could stand all the way upright again I kicked her twice. She punched me to back me up before she returned my kicks with her own fiery flare knocking me back a ways from her.

She stalked towards me and I let off some of my pent up energy to force her back.

She recovered quickly and ran at me. She'd punched, I deflected. I punch, she flew back on her ass.

She flipped herself on to her feet again and threw an energy blast at me. I crouched to the ground before I rushed her sending us through the already compromised wall.

We exchanged a few blows as we free fell, including her kicking me into the side of the building and me throwing an energy ball at her. I phased through her and punched her before I shot electricity at her and made sure she was on the bottom when we hit the street below us.

How we weren't dead was beyond me and far beyond any and all human logic.

When I stood she wasn't near me and I let off some pent up energy out of frustration.

She materialized in front of me before she ran at me already throwing another punch. I blocked it and she threw another making me jumped back against the building to dodge it.

I pushed myself away from the building and kicked her. This time she jumped back. I threw a few more punches and kicks, her jumping back the whole time, before I allowed electricity to surround my hand as I uppercutted her.

She stumbled back and I phased through her before kicking her in the back sending her stumbling again as I continued my assault.

She grabbed my foot and threw me into the side of the building.

Ow.

I picked myself up, dizzy again, and ran at her with a series of punches. I landed every one before I kicked her up into the air only to jump along platforms and kick her back down before I threw her into the ground, twice. I went to cannonball on to her but she sent out an energy blast and sent me flying.

Seriously, how are we not dead?

We both stood and threw an energy ball at each other. We both deflected the attacks before she sent an energy wave at me and I jumped over it, throwing another energy ball at her.

She broke apart and reformed high above where she had been coming barreling down at me. I took the heavy hit before I was sent flying high up into the side of the building.

I dropped back down at her only for her to jump out of the way.

Then I was assisted by an army of Persephanies.

Multiple flips, punches, kicks, and curses later I was jumping from Persphanie to Persephanie until I was above all of them. I threw myself back down at the mob of them making them dissolve.

The real Persephanie knocked me off my feet and gave me no time to recover as she came with me, both of us punching and kicking. I landed a solid kick and sent her up into the air before I jumped up after her and kicked her back to the ground. I jumped back down and a few kicks later I had her back up in the air as I continued to assault.

We hit the ground with a lots of space between us but neither of us hesitated as we charged each other and continued to fight.

A solid upper cut with some power behind it sent Persephanie flying back and into a building a always away. I ran after her in concern that I had hit her too hard more than anything.

As soon as I stepped inside the door she was shooting at me.

Well she may be pissed but at least she alright.

I managed to dodge or deflect all but three that hit me square in the chest and had me stumbling backwards. Something hit me in the head and I fell to my knees before I fell forward.

The red energy surrounded me and encased me leaving no chance for escape.

 ** _"I'm sorry everyone …I failed."_** I sent out.

 ** _"What do you mean Blondie?"_** Sunstreaker asked.

 ** _"Persephanie won. She's gonna kill me."_** I replied.

Mikaela gasped and waves of panic came from Sam, Lennox, Epps, and the Autobots.

 ** _"Don't give up Melony, we need you!"_** Lennox encouraged me.

 ** _"Don't you dare break your promise."_** Sam and Mikaela said at the same time.

 ** _"Get up and fight kid."_** Ironhide added.

 ** _"Optimus say something to her. Please don't let us lose her after we just got her back, no matter how much of a pain she was."_** Ratchet said.

There was a long pause.

 ** _"Melony you must fight. Yes she's your sister but if you lose a lot for people could die today. I know that you're tired and injured but you must not give up. There's too much we all still have to do and too much time we all have to make up for. …Please don't let me lose one of my daughters today."_** Dad finally said.

I could feel his emotions through our bond and it made me start crying.

 ** _"Ok. I love you daddy."_** I managed to send despite my wild emotions.

 ** _"I love you too Sweetspark."_** Dad replied.

I let the link drop so they could focus on fighting their own battles.

I continued to cry as I allowed for my energy to pool together before I released it all at once.

Persephanie instantly recovered and came at me kicking and punching again.

I was kicked up into the air and then back to the ground. I rolled myself back on to my feet and ran away from the on coming energy blast. I threw myself around a pillar as the blast raged past me. I jumped back towards Persephanie only to be hit with another blast and surrounded again.

I broke the energy bubble and dropped to the ground. I rushed Persephanie and could feel the electricity gathering all over my body as I punched, kicked, jumped after and phased through her.

I phased through her repeatedly sending us both high into the air before I grabbed her and let us drop to the ground again. We jumped apart before we collided again, both blocking each other causing energy to roll off of us.

Again we jumped apart before colliding again exchanging more punches and kicks that we're now being fueled by energy. Our fists collided and we both skidded back from each other.

Persephanie form and energy ball and I followed her example before we lept back at each other. The energies met and neither of us backed down as they reacted with each other.

We were both sent flying out of the building and back into the streets.

She recovered first and sent a copy of herself at me, well it was more monster looking than Persephanie looking as we had both been shaken by the blast our combined energies had caused.

I picked myself up and made quick work of the copy before I shot an energy blast at my sister.


	27. Grayson

Persephanie stood again and was about to run at me when a voice caught my attention and I held up my hand for her to stop.

She paused obviously confused.

"Somebody help me!" The voice was young.

"Did you hear the little boy too?" Persephanie asked as she came to stand beside me.

"Yeah that's why I stopped. Let's go see what's wrong." I nodded.

We took off running towards the voice.

In the middle of a fight between Ironhide and Starscream I spotted a boy knelt beside a pile of rubble.

"Why is he just siting there?" Persephanie asked.

I allowed myself to enter the boy's mind in order to see what he was seeing.

A woman was trapped under the rubble, his mother.

"His mom is trapped under that pile of rubble. Cover me, I'm going to help him." I told my sister.

She nodded and shielded me as I ran for the boy.

I dropped to my knees and skidded to a stop beside him.

"It's alright I'm here to help you. My name is Melony. Can you tell me your name and your mother's name?" I spoke calmly.

"I'm Grayson Kingsley, my mom is Katherine." He replied.

"Katherine can you hear me?" I called out to the mother.

"Yes. Is Grayson still alright?" She replied.

"He's safe. My sister is protecting us while I get you out of here." I informed her.

"I can't lift it." She told me.

"I can but you need to remain completely still. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes please hurry, my leg is crushed." She responded.

"Grayson I need you to take a few steps back and look away."

He did as I instructed though he obviously wanted to climb under the pile to reach his mother.

I took a few steps back before I transformed and knelt beside the rubble. Cautiously I slowly lifted the pile away from the mother.

"Whoa!" Grayson shouted from below me.

He had turned back around and was staring at me.

I carefully picked up his mother and cradled her broken body in my metal hand before I set the other to the ground for Grayson. He was quick to understand and climbed into my palm.

"I've got them." I told Persephanie.

"Good, now get them to safety." She nodded.

"Got it."

"Oh and Melony? I'm really glad we didn't have to finish that fight. I might be mad at you but I don't want to be the reason I no longer have a little sister." She added.

"Me too." I replied before I ran off away from all of the fighting.


	28. I'll Never Forget You

"The mother is in major need of medical attention. She was trapped under a pile of rubble." I informed the paramedics as I handed Katherine off to them.

I was back in my human form so I wouldn't scare them away.

"And the boy?" One of them asked.

"Unharmed as far as I can see." I responded.

"Melony, what's your last name?" Katherine asked.

"Legally it's Witwicky but my biological surname is Prime." I replied.

"Will you promise me something Melony Prime?"

"Within reason."

"Of I die, see to it that Grayson is taken care of and loved. I'm all he has in he world."

"It would be an honor." I nodded.

With that she was loaded into the ambulance.

Grayson ran over and hugged me and I knelt down to hug him back.

"I'll never forget you Melony Prime. Thank-you for saving my mom. I hope you win the fight." He whispered.

"Thank-you. I'll never forget you either Grayson. I'll make sure I find out how you're both doing after my team and I win alright?" I replied.

He nodded as he pulled away from me before he climbed into the ambulance and sat beside his mom. As the doors closed I saw him hold her hand so gently it was heartbreaking.

I wiped away a few tears as I waited until the ambulance was out of sight before turning go head back to the fight.

It would be a miracle in Katherine lived through all of the damage her body had after being under all that rubble for who knows how long.

But I couldn't tell Grayson that and break his heart. I'll have to check up on them after this is all over and seeing she makes it.


	29. Near Death Experiences

I transformed and ran up beside Sunstreaker and Ironhide as I repeatedly shot energy balls at the various Deceptions I was in range of.

"Nice to see you're still alive Blondie." Sunstreaker grinned.

"Yeah we could sure use ya kid." Ironhide agreed.

"I can see that." I replied as I whirled around and started shooting at a Con that had been trying to sneak up on us.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Bee is still with Mikaela, they were just helping Lennox's team in the next street over, Ratchet and Jazz are a block that way, your dad is somewhere that way beyond Lennox's team fighting Megatron, and I assume Sam is at the top of that building by now." Sunstreaker replied.

Helicopters were surrounding the building Sam was suppose to be at the top of. Someone standing on the edge of the building clinging to one of the statues and Megatron's head just with our angle.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I've been a little busy Blondie. I misplaced one Cybertronian, I'm sorry." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Hh. Whoa!" Sam yelled from above us.

He was free falling.

"SAM!" I screamed as I went to run towards him.

Sunstreaker grabbed me and had to wrap his arms around me to keep me from breaking free.

I could've phased right through him but was nothing I could do to save Sam anyway. He was out of range for me to caught him and by the time he would get close enough he would have gained too much speed and it could kill him.

A familiar metal hand reached out and caught Sam.

It was my father.

"Oh thank Primus!" I sighed in relief as Sam looked over the side of dad's hand.

Dad started to make his way down the buildings but Megatron dropped from the roof and caught up with him quickly, knocking dad off the building and to the ground.

"No!" I yelled as I fought against Sunstreaker's hold.

I mentally hit myself before I phased through him and took off running towards my dad and Sam.

I noticed Lennox's team and transformed back into my human form to run along side them.

"Now it's a fight." Epps joked as we ran.

"Let's give him hell." I grinned back.

Lennox laughed before he gave the order, "Take him out!"

I ran on as the team stopped and straight into the massive gunfire.

I noticed Sam behind a car out of the corner of my eye and shifted course.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I scolded him.

"Don't plan on it. It's one of those near death experiences that you say, "…and not doing that ever again." To and pray you'll never have to do anything like it ever again." Sam replied.

"Let's move." I said.

We ran towards dad but Sam was cut short by Megatron's arm.

"Aah!" Sam yelled as he backed away.

"Back off Megsy!" I shouted from my place beside my dad.

"Mine!" Megatron growled.

"Two's down!" Someone shouted.

"Whoa! Oh. Hh! Whoa! Whoa!" Sam said.

From behind me dad grunted as he picked himself up on to his elbows.

"I'll kill you!" Megatron said as he tried to crawl towards Sam.

"Whoa-"

"Mine! All-Spark-k!" Megatron clawed at the ground either to get himself closer or to reach for Sam.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Dad shouted from behind me.

What…?

Megatron growled again as Sam stood.

 ** _"Please not my father."_** I begged.

Sam stood by Megatron.

"No, Sam!" Dad shouted as Sam ran underneath Megatron.

Sam grunted as he thrust the Allspark up into Megatron's chest and help on as the cube was destroyed.

Megatron reeled back far too late, yelling and giving dying throes as he clawed at the gaping hole in his chest before he collapsed to the ground.

"Hold up." Lennox told his team as they paused their advance.

Megatron was dead, Earth was safe from his tyrannical rule.

Dad slowly stood and walked over to Megatron.

"You left me no choice… brother." He sighed.

He then turned and knelt to Sam, "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Dad stood again as Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Jazz, and Mikaela with Bee showed up.

"We lost many once great comrades today. But gained new ones and recovered long thought lost ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." Dad addressed Lennox's team, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Told you that you wouldn't have to give up your life." Lennox sad as he ruffled my hair.

"Not this time, my sister is still out there though. I doubt that she's going to deflect from the Decepticons yet especially since Starscream and Barricade are still out there." I replied.

"That's another day's fight. For now let's just be glad that this part is over." Epps spoke up.

"I have a request. During the battle I helped a Grayson Kingsley and his mother Katherine. I promised that I'd check in on them after this was over. Katherine also made me promise that if she died, which is highly possible with the amount of damage her body sustained, that I'd be sure Grayson had a home and was loved. I need to find them." I told them.

"We'll look ask around and see what we can find out." Lennox nodded.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Someone spoke.

I haven't heard that voice since before we left Cybertron.

Bumblebee.

"Permission granted, old friend." Dad smiled.

"You speak now?" Sam asked.

"I wish to stay with the boy and Melony." Bumblebee said.

"If that is their choice." Dad nodded.

Sam looked to Mikaela who nodded eagerly and then to me.

"I'm not going anywhere yet Sam You're still stuck with me." I laughed.

That made him grin.

"Yes." Sam agreed making Bee nod.

"I'll stay with Blondie and the fleshy too I guess." Sunstreaker sighed.

"Someone's in an odd mood." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I may or may not have run into the older Prime twin and discovered something."

"And that being?" Ratchet asked.

"Persephanie is my Sparkmate." Sunstreaker spit out quickly.

"That's great!" I grinned.

"Indeed." Dad nodded.

"Way to go ya fragger." Ironhide said as he slapped Sunstreaker on the back.

The others shared their own encouragements and congratulations.

Sunstreaker sighed in relief and we all laughed.


	30. Home

After we had finally been released to go home we had all done exactly that.

Bee took Sam home.

Sunstreaker took Mikaela home for me.

Jazz took Epps home.

Rides had arranged for the rest of Lennox's team that had left before Lennox and Epps.

And I had scanned a blue with black racing strips Shelby Cobra GT to be my alt mode so I was taking Lennox home myself, just as I had promised.

"I won't intrude plus I've got to get home myself. I'll see you soon Lennox." I said as I came to a stop outside his farm house, my holoform already up.

"Thanks Mel. Yeah too soon but also not soon enough." Lennox sighed.

I knew how he felt, we all felt that way.

"Go be with your family while you can." I smiled.

"You too Melony." He replied before he climbed out and walked up the steps to the porch.

As I pulled away I looked back in my rearview mirror and watched Sarah and Annabelle run out to greet Lennox.

I smiled before I sped up to get myself home faster.

As I am still in high school my father decided that I would live with the Witwicky's until I graduated and I could visit the base whenever I pleased. However until the Autobots were given a more permanent base they would be coming to visit me in Tranquility instead.

One of those visits was occurring next week at the lookout.

Tranquility came into view faster than I expected but nevertheless it was good to be home finally.

I pulled into the driveway and all the way back to the garage before I transformed down into my human form.

I stepped out of the old building and was greeted by Sunstreaker's holoform.

"About time Blondie." Was all he said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house.

"There are people here trying to interview your parents about Mission City. Go stop them."

"Why can't you? You've been here the whole time." I replied.

He gave me a pointed look before I sighed and walked into the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out.

They turned around and mom opened her mouth but she said nothing.

Sam must have told them everything.

Mom didn't even know how to speak to me. Or what to call me for that matter.

"And you are?" A woman asked.

She was sitting beside a man who looked just as stuck up as she while the camera man, he looked closer to my age and seemed more humble than the other two, stood behind them.

"Their daughter." I told her.

"It says here they have only a son, Samuel." The man said as he looked at the papers he was holding.

"I'm adopted and recently reunited with my biological father. However I'm remaining with the Witwickys until I graduate from high school from there it's my decision what I do." I explained.

"I see. Were you in Mission City with Samuel?" The woman asked.

"My brother and I drove to see the Hoover Dam with my best friend Mikaela and our friend Shane. We stopped in Mission City on our way back, they were doing military exercises."

"Can this Mikaela or Shane confirm this?" The man asked.

Sunstreaker stepped into the room and came to stand beside me.

"Yeah I can. I rode with Prime the whole time." He said.

"We have reports of you actually being there during this so-called alien activity and even wielding… Powers. What do you have to say on this?" The man replied smugly.

"A-alien activity? No way. I've heard the reports and I was in the city during that time, nothing happened." I replied spitting out a planned lie.

"What about all of the destruction that happened to the city?" He asked.

"Car crash blew up and caused a small store that wasn't up to date on maintenance to blow too." I once again lied smoothly.

"And we're so very thankful that our children, Mikaela, and Shane were already out of the city when this happened. I don't know what we would have done if they were still there." Mom stepped in.

"Now if you don't mind leaving, we have a big dinner that we have to get ready for." Dad added as he stood.

"But what about the accounts of you having powers?!" The woman demanded.

I froze.

Sunstreaker walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shane, Miss Prime said that you're a friend of her and Sam. You two seem much closer than that. Would you like to change her earlier statement-"

Sunstreaker whipped around, "I know you heard Mr. Witwicky so I suggest you leave."

His glare was cold and unmoving.

"Shane … easy. Do I need to call my dad?" I asked softly.

"Yeah maybe they'll leave is a military commander is on his way." He replied.

"That's not what I meant, you know that." I sighed.

"Miss Prime? Is there a problem here?" The woman asked.

"You're not helping the situation, please leave. Shane I'm gonna call my dad and have him bring Ratchet to check you over."

I pulled out my phone, newly built by Ratchet, and went to dial Optimus' number.

"I'll be fine once they leave." Sunstreaker said as he stole my phone.

"Do they look like they're moving?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"Ok, ok, don't bite my head off. You need to leave! Why aren't you moving!?" I demanded.

The camera guy had stopped filming and with the camera away from his face I recognized him. He was in my grade and a lot of my classes.

"James?" I asked as I stepped towards them.

"Melony Witwicky. I thought I recognized you." He smiled.

"It's Melony Prime now but yeah same." I smiled back.

"Alright guys let's get out of their house." James told the reporters.

They grumbled about it but up and left while James picked up the camera equipment.

"Thanks." I told him as I walked him to the door.

"I'll see you in school Melony." James waved.

"See you." I waved back before closing the door.

I came back into the living room and mom instantly tackled me into a bear hug.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay." She sobbed.

"Me too mom. It's good to be home." I smiled as I hugged her back.

Dad smiled and came over to hug us both, dragging Sunstreaker in as well.


	31. Adoption?

A few days later Lennox showed up at my door.

"Melony I have some good and bad news." He said as we sat in the living room together.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The good news is, I found Grayson and his mother. The bad news is, you were right… Katherine passed due to her injuries the day after the battle. Grayson is currently with CPS."

"No… poor kid. How soon can we start looking for a new home for him?" I questioned, eyes misty.

"That's actually why I came in person instead of calling like my wife insisted on. Your 16 in Earth years but how old are you in Cybertronian years?" Lennox asked.

"1,328."

Lennox stared at me slack jawed for a moment.

"One Earth year is 83 Cybertronian vorns, which are our years. I'm actually rather young compared to most other Cybertronians." I explained.

"Okay then… Remind me not to ask any other Cybertronians that question." Lennox replied.

"Yeah some of them are scary." I nodded.

"Back to Grayson, there's no safer home than with someone he already knows and trusts. Aside from his mother the one people that fit that bill are you and Persephanie. And the later isn't exactly the best option."

"Cut to the chase please."

"Melony, would you like to take Grayson in?" Lennox asked.

"Wait, like adopt him?" I questioned.

"Earth laws don't exactly apply to you age wise anymore so… yeah, if you want to."

I was freaking out a little bit.

"Melony this kid has no one else in the world. No one knows who his father is, his mother's family is all MIA, his mother is dead, and he has no friends. You're all he has left." Lennox spoke softly, obviously trying to convince me to do this.

"I know that! But what if he doesn't want me to adopt him?" I asked.

"He was transferred to a building not too far from here. You could ask him yourself." Lennox replied.

"Let me go run this by my parents." I sighed as I stood and headed out to the backyard.

They were redoing the yard.

"Melony, honey, is something wrong?" Mom asked as she ran over.

"During the battle my sister and I rescued this woman, Katherine, she died a day later due to her injuries. Mom, she's got a son who has no one else in this world! No one knows who his father is, his mother's family is all MIA, his mother is dead, and he has no friends!" I was crying.

"Oh sweetheart. That's so sad. Is there anything that can be done?" Dad asked as he walked over.

"Lennox is here, he came to tell me the news. He's asking if I want to adopt him. He said that the safest home is with someone he knows and trusts. I'm all that left for that kid." I explained.

"Well, if you want to, then I think you should. Honey you can save him from the possibility of a horrible life. Think about what might have happened to you had we never adopted you." Mom was smiling softly at me as she wiped away my tears.

"He can have the guest room." Dad added.

"What about guests then?" I asked.

"I'm sure someone won't mind bunking up or sleeping on the couch." Mom laughed.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go ask him first but I guess I'm getting a son." I smiled.

My parents smiled at me before I ran back in the house to tell Lennox.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Lennox asked as he park the car outside the CPS building.

I nodded and we climbed out and walked in together.

After a few minutes we were lead to a room and Grayson was brought in to see us.

"Melony!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw me.

He ran over and hugged me.

"I knew you'd come get me." He said.

I knelt down so I could talk to him face to face.

"That's actually why I'm here. I know it's rather soon after your mom passing but, Grayson would you be alright if I adopted you?" I asked.

"Like you'd be my new mom?" He questioned.

"Only if you want me to. I could always just foster you ins-"

"No! Adoption. I need a mom not a caregiver that can just drop me at anytime. Not that I think you'd do that…" Grayson interrupted.

"I can align all of the paperwork and get this pushed through in a few days." Lennox spoke up.

"Thank-you. Grayson, this is William Lennox. He works with my dad in the military and is a close friend of mine." I introduced.

"Does he know about your secret?" Grayson whispered.

"Yes. His team was helping us fight back in Mission City." I nodded.

Lennox knelt down beside us.

"I'm sure we'll be friends in no time. That is if Melony brings you to the base when she comes to visit." Lennox smiled.

"Of course. Just make sure you warn the bots when we're coming. If anyone comes anywhere near to stepping on him I swear to Primus that the last thing they see will be one of my energy balls and the fire in my eyes."

"Got it. Alright I'm gonna go see if I can get him released to you today." Lennox sighed as he stood.

"Beg for me if you need to." I called after him.

"He seems nice." Grayson commented.

"Good because he already plans on playing your uncle." I replied.

Grayson was so confused.

"Telepath." I whispered as I tapped on my temple.

His eyes lite up in excitement and I couldn't help but smile.


	32. The Lookout

I sighed as I stepped out of Sunny.

The sun was starting to set over the city, coloring the sky orange and pink.

"Don't forget the kid." Sunny spoke up as he opened his passenger door and Grayson jumped out.

"Drop the act Sunny. I know you like him." I replied as the yellow Lamborghini transformed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grumbled as he walked over to Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz.

Melony laughed as she took Grayson's hand and followed after her guardian.

"Who's the kid?" Ironhide asked.

"This is Grayson. He was orphaned during the battle so I'm going to adopt him. I would've told you sooner but I just found out today that it was actually going to happen. Grayson this is Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. My dad should be showing up soon too." I explained.

Bee pulled up behind us and Sam and Mikaela climbed out before he transformed.

"Who's the kid…?" Mikaela questioned as they walked over to us.

"This is Grayson. He was orphaned during the battle so I'm adopting him."

"Aw!"

Mikaela's emotions did a complete 180 as she went for cautious to adorably happy in .5 seconds.

"Grayson, this is my human best friend Mikaela." I laughed as Mikaela knelt in front of Grayson and started talking his ear off.

She loved him already.

I sighed as I stretched out in the bed of Ironhide and watched the sun set.

Sam and Mikaela were sitting on Bee's hood together while Grayson sat with Ratchet, Jazz, and Sunny talking about Cybertron.

Dad had shown up a few hours ago and stood apart from the rest us sending out a message to any other Autobots who were still alive out there.

"With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward-A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting."

I sat up and listened to him before he came back over to us.

"Hi dad." I smiled up at him.

"Hello sweetspark." He chuckled.

I stood and jumped down from Ironhide before walking to the edge of the lookout.

Sunny's holoform appeared beside me as I looked out over the city.

"She's out there somewhere. Persephanie I mean."

"I know. I can feel her too." Sunny replied.

"I miss her."

"She is your older sister Melony. You're suppose to miss her."

 ** _"I miss you sister."_** I sent out.

I threw my hand into the air and let blue energy fly into the air as if I was sending off a beacon.

 ** _"We'll meet again soon little sister."_**

On the other side of the city red energy shot up.

Everyone else ran over along with Sunny now in his true form.

"The fight's not over this was just the beginning. But the Decepticons will need time to regroup after Mission City so we'll have some quiet for now." I told them.

"Sometimes that's all we can ask for." Dad replied.

Mikaela and Sam stood to my left and Grayson to my right holding my hand.

I finally had some of my family back and I wasn't letting go anytime soon.


End file.
